


Autumn Leaves

by EmpatheticFox



Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Awkwardness, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Teen Romance, and cute boys doing cute things, be ready for secondhand embarrassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpatheticFox/pseuds/EmpatheticFox
Summary: It was the Ravenclaw’s favorite time of year. From the changing of the leaves to the warmth that a cup of earl grey tea brought him, it was a perfect muse. But the castle grounds could only bring little comfort as Wirt felt the pangs of loneliness set in. Another year with no one to share it with.Dipper always loved the magic that poured through these forbidden woods. Unsolved mysteries and new areas to discover constantly kept him busy and away from his everyday problems. But as another year begins, the Ravenclaw begins to wonder if anyone else will share in the magic of the woods with him.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in italics is a character speaking to themselves in their head. Just to avoid any confusion.

The sun gave its last breath of warmth as the season ended, leaving a crisp breeze in its wake. Leaves piled across the Hogwarts grounds. Students were bundled up with sweaters and cloaks to combat the change from the freedom of summer to the routine of autumn. Everything was painted in a warm glow and Wirt clutched his notebook as he put his thoughts into verses, poetry pouring from the frumpled boy’s heart.

It was the Ravenclaw’s favorite time of year. From the changing of the leaves to the warmth that a cup of earl grey tea brought him, it was a perfect muse. He often spent his time out on the grounds between classes, to enjoy the ambiance of the season and escape the toils of the day. Hogwarts was his home, but the sheer size of the castle and bustle of crowded students often left him overwhelmed. The grounds were his escape and peace whenever things became too much. He exhaled softly and further laid his back against the tree he sat under as he reflected on his first days back at school.

The sorting ceremony was just as amusing as it was every year, with each new student looking terrified or confident as they faced the raggedy hat. The Ravenclaw watched as a smaller boy with a round face was sorted into Hufflepuff and mused to himself if his younger brother would be placed in the same house. Greg never seemed like the type to be Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff suiting him the most, but the boy would woefully object.

“Look at me Wirt, I’m strong and brave! I have to be in Gryffindor!” He would puff out his chest, “Jason Funderburker will be put in Gryffindor too and we’ll rule the school.”

“Frogs don’t get houses, Greg,” Wirt sighed with a chuckle, “And Gryffindor’s are also chivalrous which means you need to stop stealing extra biscuits at dinner and share with the rest of us.”

“Ah, beans.” The boy snapped his fingers in retaliation. “Well, maybe I can make up for it by giving one to Jason Funderburker. And one to you brother-o-mine!”

“It’s a start,” Wirt muffled his hair with a smile, “Don’t worry about it too much Greg, the sorting hat will know where to put you.”

“Aye-aye captain Wirt!”

Wirt smiled at the memory, having no doubt that his little brother would grow to love whatever house he ended up in. Although, he would bet five pumpkin pasties on it being Hufflepuff. The rest of the week had gone uneventful, but Wirt couldn’t help but feel that pang of loneliness that hit him at the beginning of his fifth year.

Another year, with little to no friends and no one special to hold. Sure he had Sarah, but he wasn’t entirely comfortable sharing everything around her. After his brief, mortifying crush on her ended with him realizing it was only a phase, he felt uncomfortable around the fellow Ravenclaw. She insisted that she didn’t think any less of him and that she still wanted to be his friend, but Wirt had a hard time of letting go of his own awkwardness. He shared two of personal traits he never showed anyone besides Greg: poetry and clarinet. His feelings for her just sort of vanished, perhaps it was just his anxiety telling him to run as fast as he could from any type of change. Still, she was nice and continued to eat with him in the Great Hall but Wirt was left feeling lonely again.

Closing his notebook with a sigh, he gazed at the warm colors reflecting on the surface of the lake. Maybe he should try to open up more. It couldn’t hurt at least to look up from his feet when walking through the halls. With a bit more optimism he stood up, picked up his satchel, and turned back towards the castle.

Despite his optimism, his thoughts continued to race of how to meet people and his gaze shifted to the ground. He made it halfway towards the castle when a sharp tug on his robe sent him backward. Not being the most graceful wizard, Wirt fell to the ground with a grunt. Nose scrunching in anger, he looked for the culprit only to find a satisfied-looking pig.

“Wha-” He started.

“Waddles you scoundrel, “ A girl’s voice giggled cheerfully, “You can’t go whipping people off their feet, that just rude. You haven’t even asked him out yet!”

Waddles, the pig in question, oinked in response as he climbed onto Wirt’s lap. _A pig on Hogwarts grounds? Was that even allowed??_ Wirt sat up to see a Hufflepuff girl with curly brown hair and an absolute sparkle in her eyes.

“I must say Waddles, you do know how to pick them. He’s a cutie.”

“Mabel!” A distressed voice shouted in a hurry. “You can’t just let that pig wander off like that.”

He came to stop next to the girl and he held a striking resemblance to her. _Must be twins. Double the trouble._ Wirt huffed and blushed a little at the girl, Mabel’s, compliment. He looked curiously at the pig splayed contently on his lap. The pig oinked and licked his face, causing Wirt to sputter and wince.

“Mabel!” The boy hissed and jogged over to the crumpled Ravenclaw. “Not everyone wants to have Waddles up in their business. Sorry about this man, she’s a handful.”

Wirt had a feeling the boy wasn’t referring to the pig. He sighed and hiked himself up to a sitting position. It wasn’t that the boy disliked animals, he just was surprised by the sudden onslaught. Smiling softly, he scratched the pig between his ears. He lifted his head to look at the boy in front of him.

His hair was brown and curly like his counterpart. Its unruliness was tucked into a baseball cap with a blue pine tree front and center. His white shirt was unbuttoned and poked out of the collar of his sweater. A tie was notably missing from his collar, but from the dark blue pinstripes along his sweater cuffs and neck, he was a Ravenclaw. He bit his lip and a worry line was etched across his brow as he gazed from Wirt to the pig and back. Wirt blushed a little deeper.

_Lord, he is kind of cute._

Wirt sputtered again and jumped to his feet, Waddles grunting in surprise. _Did I really just think that?? God, Wirt get ahold of yourself._ Wirt coughed awkwardly and mumbled an apology.

“Uh sorry, I was just caught off guard. It’s okay really. I-uh-um I am not a stranger to hyper siblings so I understand.” Wirt rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at Waddles. “He is a pretty cute pig so I can’t be too mad.”

A squeal was all the warning Wirt received before he was tackled again. From some strange miracle, Wirt managed to stay on his feet as the girl wrapped her arms around him from behind. He blushed again, but this time from embarrassment.

“You are just the sweetest!” Mabel squealed “You can call me Mabel, or the girl of your dreams.” She waggled her eyebrows. “I’m joking! Anyways, that’s Lord Dipping sauce and you’ve already met Waddles.”

“Oh my god,” her twin facepalmed “It’s Dipper, Dipper Pines. I apologize for the disgrace that is my sister, and the disaster that is her pet pig.”

Wirt’s face warmed more from hearing him speak. _Dipper, huh? Guess he’s no stranger to odd names. It suits him though._ Breathing out some, Wirt tried to compose himself.

“I-I’m Wirt, Wirt Pennington. I haven’t really seen you two around before. At least I d-don’t think I have.” Wirt hummed in thought.

“Well, Dipper is usually looking for weird stuff in the woods like the nerd he is. We’re fourth years though! Surprised you didn’t notice someone who is in your own house whomp, whomp.” She poked his cheeks.

“W-well I guess I just keep to myself a lot,” Wirt turned red. _How selfish can you be? They’re a year below you but you didn’t recognize them!_ “But I’m sorry. I sort of prefer being in the background.”

The brown-haired boy, Dipper, smiled softly at Wirt. He put his hand on his shoulder and nonchalantly pushed his sister off him.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I know how you feel,” He coughed awkwardly. “I tend to miss things that are right in front of me. It’s nice to meet you, Wirt. Sorry again, about my sister’s dumb pig.”

“Excuse you,” Mabel huffed. “Waddles is a loyal, Hufflepuff pig and he can be smarter than you on most days. Which is why I, the alpha twin, was put in Hufflepuff and you, the nerd, were put in Ravenclaw.”

The twins stuck their tongues at each other and Wirt chuckled. _Greg and Mabel would get along just fine._ He shook his head out of those domestic thoughts, he had just met them after all. They had certainly made a lasting first impression on him. He wanted to learn more about these quirky twins.

“Y-you mentioned the woods. Do you mean the forbidden forest?”

Dipper’s attention snapped away from his sister as his face lit up.  
“Yes! Everyone says it’s dangerous, but instead of ignoring it we should try to understand it. That way we can help creatures that are sick or learn how to protect ourselves. Knowledge is the key to understanding mystery. So, I go into the forest and look into these creatures and study them. Now...I’m rambling and Mabel you should have stopped me. So, yeah, it’s sort of...what I do.”

He pulled the bill of his hat down some and turned a lovely shade of red. Wirt blushed and giggled at the endearing Ravenclaw in front of him. _How had he not noticed him before?_

“You’re very right,” Wirt started. “I’ve always been afraid o-of the un-unknown, but we don’t know what’s out there unless we look ourselves. Knowledge really is the key to understanding and conquering our fears.”

Dipper looked up and practically beamed. People putting up with his babbling was one thing but rarely had people listened to what he had to say. It felt good. Wirt was a good guy. And maybe a little too cute for his brain to work right. _God, Dipper, you just met him so chill out._

Mabel pursed her lips as she looked back and forth between the two boys. Something was there that didn’t normally show between her bro-bro and other people. She pouted a little, knowing that Dipper must like this boy. She was ready to ask this dorky boy out in a flash. _Alas, there are other fish in the sea for one Mabel Pines._ Nobody needed someone more than Dipper and her eyes sparkled at the idea of matchmaking. Two adorable boys who were already made for each other. Her pout twisted into a smirk as she wrapped her arms around both boys.

“Hey, Wirt, why don’t we all eat dinner in the Great Hall together? I heard from the elves that it’s gonna be a good one.” She waggled her eyebrows. “Don’t worry, Waddles gets his own buffet in the kitchen by himself later.”

The pig oinked happily from the ground. Wirt laughed softly and nodded. “Sounds like a great idea. I look forward to it.”

Dipper, noticing his sister’s smirk, nodded hesitantly. He wanted to talk to Wirt more, but he was wary of Mabel’s antics. Regardless, Wirt’s blushing face was too hard to ignore.

“Yeah man, I will-uh-we will meet up with you. Yeah, we will.”

Mable snorted at her brother’s awkwardness. _Oh yes, he was already in deep. Perfect_. Now she had to think of a plan of action to make this ship sail. Dipper was lucky to have her around, honestly.

“Then it’s settled! We’ll meet you at the front of the Great Hall, Wirt. Now, I must be off to class, those mandrakes need all the cuddles they can get. Have a good day, Wirt!” She grinned and waved her fingers as she walked away.

“Yeah, I should get going to potions. Maybe I’ll see you around? Before, dinner I mean.” Dipper smiled softly and adjusted his cap.

“Yeah, maybe you will.” Wirt smiled back and both boys headed back to the castle and parted ways. _Maybe this year won’t be so bad after all._ Wirt’s smile stayed as he walked through the castle that didn’t feel quite as confining as it did before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus begins my Pinescone Harry Potter au. This has been something that has consumed my thoughts when I should have been studying anatomy and physiology. (*´∀`*) So here it is! I need more pinescone in my life. I welcome any constructive criticism as long as its constructive and not destructive to me as a person (you feel?). This chapter is short as I'm editing it myself and trying to figure out everything first. This was so much fun to write and I plan on continuing it. :D  
> Hope you look forward to more Hogwarts shenanigans!
> 
> (Thank you so much if you read this fic, it means the world to me <3!)


	2. Sweet Company

Around six o'clock the Great Hall was full of hungry students. They crammed into benches and talked excitedly over their first week in classes. Food was casually thrown among the first years while fifth years glared in retaliation. Meanwhile, the Pines twins stood near the entrance waiting for their new friend. One was looking decidedly more patient than the other. 

 

“Mabel,” Dipper practically whined, “What if he doesn’t come? Maybe he thought I was too dumb with my rambling and he...he said he never recognized us until now so maybe he doesn’t like us.” Dipper tugged on his collar anxiously. He wasn’t great at meeting people and making friends so, this whole situation just made his chest hurt. 

 

Dipper was very different from his popular twin and he always would be. He didn’t really have any friends. It wasn’t that he didn’t want friends, he had just been burned too many times. Mabel would make a good impression, but people were turned off by Dipper and his interest in the paranormal and dangerous. His rambling, his insecurities, his very nature all made people turn away and ignore him. They made fun of him and pinned labels on him. Dipper Pines, the boy in the woods, the boy with no friends, the _ freak _ . He was never a fan of labels but those hurt the most.

 

Yes, he had his sister but even she made fun of him and grew tired of his quirks. Each year, an attempt was made at socializing and it ended in failure. So, he simply gave up and retreated to the woods in solitude. It was the only time he felt truly content. 

 

Dipper was tired. Tired of the rejection and the walls he built around himself. Tired of sleepless nights where he worried about what he was doing wrong. He just wanted someone to understand and he felt like Wirt might be that person. Just from his first meeting with the boy, he felt like he could actually talk to him. Maybe even trust him, but Dipper’s anxiety got the better of him. Here he was gnawing on his lip, waiting for a boy who may have decided to ditch him in the first place. 

 

“Hey, knock that off.” Mabel pinched his cheek. “The staircase might be giving him a hassle. You know they have a mind of their own. Besides, you may scare him away with that grumpy look on your face.” 

 

“I’m not grumpy,” He huffed. “I’m just hungry is all.” 

 

Dipper was not hungry. He could puke at any second.  _ Why are you so damn nervous? _ His face did try to ease up because there probably was some truth to Mabel’s statement. He resorted to counting the tiles on the floor to ease his anxiousness. He jumped when Mabel let out a large gasp. 

 

“Wirt!” She squealed. “There you are! We are so happy you came to stuff your face with us.” 

 

“Y-yeah.” Wirt stuttered. “S-sorry I’m a little late just the stupid stairs you know.” 

 

It was the stairs indeed, but it wasn’t their fault he wasn’t paying attention. Wirt nearly walked face-first into the fat lady portrait. He had gotten so off-course it took him forever to make it to the Great Hall. Too engaged in his own thoughts to even put matching shoes on, that was Wirt Pennington. He was excited but incredibly nervous to talk to the twins. Specifically, Dipper. The boy was too sweet and too cute and Wirt didn’t wanna fall for him this soon.  _ Nope, not gonna happen. I’m not going to ruin another friendship like this. _ So he decided to push these butterflies to the side and focus on being as normal as possible. Or he would at least try. 

 

“That’s okay man,” Dipper said with a relieved smile, “We were just waiting for you before we sat down. Let’s go find a spot at the end of the table.” 

 

Operation act as normal as possible fell out the window when Wirt saw Dipper. His sweater and robe were traded for a mussy button-up and vest. His tie was hanging around his neck loosely. His pine tree hat tied him together with his half-smile as he leads them to an open seat. 

 

_ Your smile is like the sunlight  _

_ streaming through the autumn leaves  _

_ warming me in its gentle embrace  _

_ as the wind wisps and threatens to shake me  _

 

_ God that was bad.  _ Wirt had it bad and he barely knew this boy. He still wanted to act normal but he made a mental note to write him a better poem later. The way he looked with his crooked smile and loose tie needed to be put down into words. Dipper would never read it of course but Wirt had to do something to satisfy these feelings he had.  _ Oh god, not feelings. He will not have feelings for this boy.  _

 

“So Wirt,” Mabel cheerfully said as she sat down across from Wirt, “We know you’re a Ravenclaw and that you’re a fifth year but that's about it. Tell us your deepest darkest secrets. Just let it all out.” She rested her face in the palms of her hands, looking expectantly. 

 

“Um- well,” Wirt tried to think of anything interesting “I have a little brother, his name is Greg but he’s not old enough to come here yet. Erm- I like to take walks around the grounds but you-you probably gathered that already.” 

 

“Oh, a little brother! A tiny Wirt!” Mabel’s eyes sparkled. “I bet he is absolutely adorable and you’ll have to show me a picture sometime. Walks are fun, my little bro and I take walks pretty regularly don’t we?” She hugged Dipper’s shoulders affectionately.

 

“We’re the same age,” Dipper grumbled, pushing her off and reaching for the mashed potatoes. “But yeah, sometimes it's nice to get away from the hustle of the school and get some fresh air.”

 

“Y-yeah it can get overwhelming.”  _ This is great Wirt. Just don’t mention the clarinet or poetry thing and this may be a successful mission.  _ “I’m sorry I’m pretty boring. You mentioned that you study the woods though, tell me more about that.” 

 

“No, you’re definitely not,” Dipper started but blushed a little at the real truth to his statement. “Yeah, I do. My great uncle gave me a few journals that he used when he was in school. He went into the woods often and studied the creatures that lived there. It’s always been so fascinating to me, like everything there is a puzzle to solve or a mystery to uncover. I mean, it’s been four years and I still can’t get enough of it. I even added to his journals with my own findings.” Dipper was more relaxed after talking about the forbidden forest. He tried to keep his rambling short so he wouldn't weird the other boy out. 

 

“Wow, that’s- incredible really,” Wirt said honestly as he stirred his spoon in his soup. “The Forbidden Forest is always labeled as a place you don’t want to go to. So I guess, I never even thought about what’s really in there. You write your own findings? That’s pretty cool.”  _ Good, Wirt you’re doing great.  _ “Sometimes I write my own things too. It’s more of-of a creative thing though.”  _ That’s it you blew it.  _

 

“What kind of things do you write about?” The twins asked in unison. Both looked extremely interested and it made Wirt fidget. 

 

“W-well um... I like p-poetry a lot,” Wirt rung his hands together and blushed. “It’s stupid really and p-personal. I don’t really share it because it’s all pretty bad. It’s sort of just...what I do.” 

 

“Oh don’t be such a worry, Wirt. I’m sure whatever you write is lovely. You seem to be the type that's good with words.” Mabel sighed almost dreamily. 

 

“Yeah definitely,” Dipper started. “Believe me, I’m no writer but I’ve tried to understand that all writing is good writing. And poetry of all things man? That takes some talent to even want to write.” 

 

“Oh, well I s-suppose.” Wirt blushed and stared at his soup. He wasn’t used to sharing the things he loved so he wasn’t used to being complimented on them. Although, Dipper would probably think differently if he read his work. Which he wouldn’t.  _ Not ever.  _

 

“Aren’t you just a cutie?” Mabel giggled. Her eyes lit up as she spotted a familiar set of girls. “Oh, girls get over here! This is Wirt Pennington. Wirt, this is Candy and Grenda, my best girlfriends.” 

 

A short Slytherin girl with dark hair and glasses walked up with a muscle-built Gryffindor girl. They both waved politely at Wirt. Grenda, the Gryffindor, smacked her hand on Mabel’s shoulder, making her body jostle. Wirt cringed but Mabel looked pleased with the girl’s presence. They seemed nice, although, Wirt felt like Grenda could snap him like a twig if she didn’t like him. The other girl, Candy, winked at Wirt and her eyes sparkled with mischief. Wirt made a mental note to not cross either one of them. 

 

“Mabel we have so much to tell you!” Candy sang. “Come on, let’s talk over pudding, away from prodding eyes.” 

 

“Oh, girls you gotta let me in on the gossip.” Mabel sang back. “It was so nice talking to you Wirt, but I must depart. See you tomorrow, same time yeah?” 

 

“Yeah definitely,” Wirt agreed.  _ Oh my god, you didn’t scare her off!  _ Wirt felt like jumping with joy. He also felt nervous about being alone with Dipper, but also a little giddy. 

 

“Finally, the beast has departed.” Dipper groaned.

 

“Off to rain terror on teenage girls among us,” Wirt chuckled as the girls skipped away. “Pudding doesn’t sound like a bad idea though.” 

 

“Yeah, you know what? It sounds like a great idea.” Dipper chuckled. He normally wasn’t one for sweets, unless it was Halloween candy, but he felt like indulging in his sweet tooth. He scooped some into a bowl and scooped some for Wirt as well. 

 

“Chocolate is food for the soul.” Dipper hummed over a spoonful. 

 

“Now who’s the poet now?” Wirt grinned. 

 

“I’m still inclined to say that you are,” Dipper laughed. “Chocolate is simply too much of an inspiration for me to ignore.” 

 

“Hmm...Each spoonful is a gift and each taste a treat. As you feel me with warmth and nourish my soul. Oh sweet cocoa bean, you are sustenance for my very being.” 

 

Dipper tried to hide his giggle. “Not bad man, not bad.” 

 

Wirt only blushed and continued to eat his pudding. The boys' conversation continued on just as before. They joked and talked about unimportant things. For two socially awkward boys, they felt at ease with each other. It was nothing like either had experienced before, genuine acceptance and interest. 

 

After they had finished eating, both boys headed towards the common room. Dipper casually bumping his hip to Wirt’s as they walked up the staircases. Dipper found the little blush that Wirt had when he bumped his hip back was his favorite thing about him. That lovely shade of pink, his favorite color. 

 

As they entered the common room, Wirt tried to hide his yawns as he continued his chat with Dipper. All his anxiousness from the day finally caught up with him. He really didn’t want to say goodbye though. Dipper was so charming and comfortable to be around. 

 

“Really? Actual hippogriff families? You’ll have to show me some time so I can see the little babies.” Wirt smiled at the thought of little hippogriffs prancing around. He then gave a large yawn that made Dipper chuckle. 

 

“Yeah, they’re pretty adorable to see. I’ll show you sometime but sounds like you’re ready for bed.” Dipper said and patted his shoulder. 

 

“No really,” He yawned again. “Okay, yeah I’m exhausted.” Wirt relented but with one last ounce of bravery he asked, “Can I see you at breakfast?” 

 

Dipper smiled warmly. “Of course you can. Now get to bed so you can be all bright eyed and bushy tailed tomorrow.” 

 

“No tails will be present until a cup of tea is in hand,” Wirt snorted. He turned from his door and smiled genuinely. “Goodnight Dipper.” 

 

“Goodnight Wirt.” 

 

Both boys slept soundly that night. Souls nourished with chocolate and hearts full of warmth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* Ah, young love. 
> 
> Poor Dipper and his anxiousness! I just want him to be happy and know he is loved ((´д｀)).  
> Enter equally anxious, poetry boy Wirt.  
> I love these boys so much. I'm writing a lot lately so look forward to more! 
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely kudos and comments! You're too kind (*^▽^*).


	3. Conversations Over Tea

Wirt and Dipper made good on their promise and ate breakfast together. They continued this until it became a routine of sorts. Mabel was often in tow but occasionally, she would head off with her girlfriends. The two boys ate all their meals together and continued to talk and learn more about each other.

 

Wirt learned about how Dipper’s parents were both muggles. His uncles were their biggest support system when they discovered that not one but both children held magical gifts. Dipper’s great uncles were also twins and his Grunkle Ford, as he was deemed, investigates dark and strange magic. Dipper loved the paranormal and strange so, Ford was one of his role models. Ford kept three journals when he was in Hogwarts and Dipper was given them his first year when he showed the same interest as Ford. 

 

“They’re my babies.” He would joke. “The three he gave me and the personal one I keep for myself. Seriously, if anything would happen to me I would leave them with you. I don’t trust Mabel to not cover them with glitter and sparkles. Honestly, you should see her entries.” 

 

“Who says I wouldn’t add my horrible poetry amidst your paranormal notes?” 

 

“Still better than another ‘are you kitten me right meow?’ sticker stuck next to them.” Dipper snorted.

 

Dipper learned that Wirt’s mother was a witch and married a Muggle man, but she divorced him and married another wizard. Wirt opened up about how his father never approved of him, but his life was better with Greg and his new stepdad. Wirt would go on for hours about Greg and the adventures the two and their pet frog got into.

 

“Wait, Jason Funderberker is his name?” Dipper asked incredulously. “As in Slytherin Jason Funderberker? As in absolute dweeb-of-the-century Jason Funderberker? Really, Wirt?” Dipper tried to chuckle but it pained him.  _ Did Wirt really like this boy enough to name their pet frog after him? _

 

“It’s-um..” Wirt hesitated.  _ Are you really ready to talk about that?  _ “It’s a long story. I didn’t name him either. I-was-um sort of saying random names and Greg just happened to like that one. He spells it differently too. Honestly….I can’t stand Funderberker.” Wirt ended with a grumble and glare at the table. 

 

“Good-I mean uh-yeah I feel the same way. He’s the worst.” Dipper laughed awkwardly.  _ Thank God.  _

 

The two boys had been hanging out for a month now and Dipper just loved talking to Wirt. He was one of the most interesting people he had met since Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford. From his adoration of poetry to his appreciation for architecture, Wirt was someone he would never grow tired of. It pained him how Wirt always apologized for little things. Dipper appreciated him for those very things he was sorry for. He hoped that with his constant response of “It’s okay” would finally convince the poet that he was amazing just the way he was. 

 

He had nothing to be sorry for because, for the first time, Dipper was happy. 

 

He walked through the halls, smiling. He looked forward to dinner and wanted to actually sleep if it only brought the morning closer. Closer to breakfast, closer to seeing Wirt wander out of the dorms all sleepy-eyed and rumpled hair. It had only been a month and Dipper felt confident in calling Wirt his best friend. He accepted all of Wirt’s so-called flaws, and he felt that genuine acceptance back. He felt like sharing the things he hid from everyone else. It was that thought that gave him the bravery to ask him something during their after dinner tea that night. 

 

“So, it’s supposed to be pretty warm tomorrow. I was wondering if you were doing anything?” He cringed a bit at his attempt to be casual. 

 

“No, I don’t have anything planned.”  _ Wirt never had anything planned.  _ “What do you have in mind?” 

 

“Well, you mentioned wanting to see the woods so,” Dipper wanted to abort so fast. Why would he want to go to the forest with him? “I just thought since I always go on the weekends, you could come too. If you want to. If not- um… just forget I said anything.” Dipper stared into the contents of his tea, watching the milk swirl. 

 

“Oh,” Wirt started.  _ Is he asking me of all people?  _ “I would love to actually! If-if you wouldn’t mind another person tagging along.” 

 

“I-” Dipper stuttered. “No! I would love for you to come. We can go in the afternoon so it’s not dark.” 

 

Wirt smiled hesitantly. “Sounds perfect to me. Anything I should bring, tour guide?” 

 

Dipper laughed breathlessly. “Just bring yourself and an open mind.” 

 

* * *

 

The morning of that Saturday saw Wirt pacing the common room, wringing his hands together. It was abnormal for him to be up this early, but his thoughts had woken him up and refused to let him sleep. Thoughts over his plans with Dipper plagued him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go, he was just afraid he would say or do the wrong thing. The woods were important to Dipper, it was his home away from home. Dipper had invited Wirt, of all people, to join him in his favorite place. A place that encapsulated a large part of the boy’s personality. 

 

He didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Dipper by saying something wrong. He already thought carefully about the things he shared with him, wary of scaring him away. Dipper was so supportive and accepting of Wirt that it was almost hard to believe. He wanted to give that back, but he was afraid it wasn’t enough. He wanted to show this boy how important he was to him. These thoughts woke him up and caused him to pace, mind whipping through hypothetical situations and “what ifs”.  

 

It was irrational. Dipper had invited him along in the first place. Yet, he was still afraid it was all a ruse. That the world was just playing a trick on him. Wirt Pennington was just a guy. There wasn’t anything special about him. Dipper was brilliant and he shone brighter than Ursa Major herself. He may discover that Wirt is just an anxious mess and not worth his time. 

 

Sighing, he grabbed a random book from the common room bookshelf and flopped down on the sofa. The soft crackling of the fireplace and twinkle of the starry ceiling helped calm him. He had to calm down or he would be a babbling mess the whole day. He was not going to ruin their date together. 

 

_ Woah, a date? That’s not what this is.  _

 

Wirt shook his head out of those thoughts and engrossed himself in the book. He stroked the pages softly, it was a book on owls. Wirt smiled slowly, thinking of his own companion. He would have to visit her soon. Maybe he would take her out to fly around the grounds tomorrow. 

 

“Good morning sunshine.” A chipper voice said from behind him causing Wirt to promptly fall on his face. 

 

“Ow. Wha-” He looked up shocked, only to be met with the mischievous eyes of Mabel Pines. “Oh, Mabel…wait how did you get in here?” 

 

“You think something simple as a riddle would keep me out? Come on Wirt, obviously, the circle has no beginning. Boom! Seriously, you Ravenclaws have it so good, we have to do tappity-tap-tap rhythm to get into our common room. Seems boring to me.” She giggled and further ruffled his hair. 

 

“Oh, I see.” He pulled himself back up to the couch and cradled the book to his chest. “D-did you come here to see Dipper or?” 

 

“Yeah sort of,” she placed a single finger on her chin in thought, “He has a book I need for Charms but now that you’re here I think I’d rather talk to you. So what’s up with you, huh? You look nervous and more than the usual worry-Wirt fashion. “ 

 

“Oh um I'm sorry.”  _ She read through you like a book. Might as well come clean.  _ “Yeah, I g-guess I am. Just a little worried about going into the forbidden forest is all. I’m not really scared, it’s just...I don’t know I’m anxious.” 

 

“Oh Wirt,” she plopped down next to him, “With Dippindots brain and your courage, I think you’ll be just fine. Besides, Dipper likes you a lot, I don’t think there is anything you could say or do to change that. He’s pretty stubborn when he wants to be. Just relax and have a good time.” 

 

Wirt glanced at Mabel and smiled softly. For a girl wearing a bright yellow sweater with a cartoon badger in front, she held a lot of wisdom. Either that or Wirt was just easy to read.  _ Probably a bit of both.  _

 

“Thanks, Mabel. I-I feel a little better now. I don’t know how courageous I can be but I can try.” 

 

“Good.” She smiled and flourished her wand. A silver bucket filled with cool water appeared. “Now it is time to awaken the beast.” 

 

Wirt tried to protest but she was gone before he could object. He sighed and gazed up at the constellations above him, tracing Ursa Major with his fingers.  _ Dipper likes you a lot. Nothing will change that.  _ He hoped that was true. 

 

A loud clatter and shout of “Mabel! What the hell?!?” was heard. Despite seeing that coming, Wirt jumped. He giggled behind his hand though when the Hufflepuff came cackling down the steps. With a breathless shout of “See you later, Wirt!” She vanished off to cause more chaos. 

 

A soaked Dipper emerged from the top of the stairs leading to the dorms. “I’m an only child now.” He said with dead eyes.

 

Wirt laughed and with a flick of his wand, a towel appeared over Dipper’s head covering his face. “Come on, now you don’t need to shower. Dry yourself off and let’s go down for breakfast.”

 

* * *

 

Since it was too early for anyone to be up on a Saturday, Wirt and Dipper forwent getting dressed and went to breakfast in their pajamas. Too wrapped up in their idle chatter, they could care less what people thought of them. Mabel was noticeably missing from the Great Hall. The two agreed she was probably off chasing after some poor Hufflepuff fifth year. After their end of meal tea, the boys went up back up to the common room to get dressed. Wirt dressed before Dipper, opting for a grey sweater and button-up despite the warmer weather.

 

A few minutes passed and Dipper emerged from the dorm. His pine-tree cap was missing and he sported a navy baseball tee with Saturn printed on the front. A dark vest matched his shirt and a satchel hung from his shoulder. His eyes were bright and he was practically bouncing. 

 

_ God, he’s so adorable.  _ Wirt blushed darkly and scuffed his shoe on the floor. 

 

“Ready?” Dipper grinned. 

 

“Yeah, sorry, let’s go.” 

 

“It’s okay man. Let’s go, I got a whole other world to show you.” He held his hand out in invitation. 

 

Wirt took his hand and stumbled behind Dipper at the feeling. His hand fit perfectly in Dipper’s. His fingertips tingled at the firm hand grasping his. Wirt’s stomach somersaulted.  _ Oh no. You can do this, Wirt. Just act normal.  _

 

They stumbled down to the grounds, Dipper’s hand entwined with Wirt’s. It was a bit of a big step but Dipper felt incredible. He would ride this high all day and he wanted Wirt to ride it too. He spun around and put his hands on Wirt’s shoulders when they entered the woods. 

 

“Look above you.” He said. 

 

Wirt’s heart stuttered at the contact and his eyes traveled up. He gasped at the sparkles swarming above them.  _ Fairies.  _ Lights twinkled from their wings as they giggled softly at the boys below them. They left behind an energy that spread through them and made Wirt buzz with newfound wonder. 

 

“Come on, you wanted to see baby hippogriffs didn’t you?” Dipper grinned and pulled Wirt further into his whirlwind. 

 

Once they reached an open peak, Dipper pulled out a hardcover journal with the number 2 on it and opened it up directly to the page he wanted.  _ Approach calmly and with respect. Always bow and wait for them to bow back.  _

 

“Just watch me and once they welcome me, do the same. If you approach them with respect, they’ll let you pet them.” He handed Wirt his journal. “If you’re too nervous, then you can just watch. Everything that I will do is in this book. Please, trust me? You won’t regret it.” 

 

Wirt pondered over Dipper’s gesture. He wasn’t one to trust easily and he had a feeling the twin didn’t either. But he felt  _ safe _ with Dipper.  He hoped to trust him with everything one day. So, Wirt placed his hand over Dipper’s on the journal. He whispered, “Okay I’ll-I’ll try.” 

 

Dipper smiled and handed the journal over. He got up and approached the hippogriff family in the clearing. There were two large ones and two small children laying in the morning sun. He took a few cautionary steps and bowed. The parents made soft noises at him but bowed back in respect. The babies chirped and mimicked their parents. Approaching with his hand outstretched, he went to pet the largest of the majestic creatures. The family was accepting of him since he had met them before. He only hoped they would do the same for Wirt. 

 

Wirt watched anxiously as Dipper approached a herd of creatures twice his size. He did it with such grace and he looked so at peace. Wirt was terrified and content to stay behind the bush and watch. He longed to entwine their hands again, though. It was that thought that made him take careful steps towards the family. 

 

The pictures in his books didn’t do them justice. They were built like horses but held the pride and grace of an eagle. Long, lean wings stretched about them delicately but their long talons showed their true power. Wirt gazed at them with nothing but adoration and appreciation. 

 

The mother squawked at the intruder and Wirt immediately bowed low. Dipper bowed back and with a few squawks from the family, they bowed as well.  _ They trust me.  _ He approached carefully and pet the smallest one. 

 

“You are strength and beauty entwined,” Wirt spoke softly, moved by the enchantment around him “You hold this storm beneath your wings divine, as you walk through this forest of vine, and let your wonder glisten and shine.” 

 

It wasn’t the best poem but none of his really were. He was too moved to truly care. He scratched the head of the baby and smiled as it leaned into his hand. Dipper placed his hand on Wirt’s shoulder and beamed. Hippogriffs don’t trust easily. Yet, they had seen the goodness in this poet and accepted him. Wirt placed his free hand on top of his and Dipper realized that out of everything he had encountered here, Wirt was the most exceptional of all.

 

“You’re something special, Wirt.” 

 

“You are too, Dipper.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are special indeed. 
> 
> Also, for those of you that aren't giant Harry Potter nerds like me, you can access the Ravenclaw common room by answering a question or riddle. The Hufflepuff common room can be accessed by taping a rhythm on the bricks outside it to the tune of Helga Hufflepuff. This is why Mabel was able to bust into the Ravenclaw common room. She's a pro at this point. 
> 
> Anyways, the boys are connecting and opening up more! And I'm excited because exams are done and the semester is over. Now I can write to my heart's content. Look forward to more and thank you again for the wonderful kudos! I cherish them all （*’∀’人）♥.


	4. Light in Death

A cool breeze brought fresh air to the Hogwarts grounds, signaling the beginning of a new week. Wirt bundled up in his sweater and robes and headed to the owlery to pay a visit. He breathed in the fall air as leaves crunched beneath his feet. It was a perfect day to let her stretch her wings.

 

He entered the owlery and smiled at the chorus of cheerful hoots. They were all familiar with Wirt, he was the man that would talk to them and pet them.

 

“Hello,” he cooed and stroked the brown one he was fond of, “Have you seen Beatrice around?”

 

The owl gave a soft hoot in response and flew up higher. The snowy owl was curled up near the top of the owlery. _She must have been sleeping._ The other owl hooted softly at her and she squawked and tried to peck him.

 

“Beatrice, get down here.” Wirt chastised. “You can sleep later. I’m sure you want to spread your wings some, don’t you?”

 

The snowy owl flew down at the sound of Wirt’s voice. Although, Wirt sensed a bit of attitude from the bird. She was often like this when Wirt didn’t come see her for awhile. Wirt adored her despite her irritableness. She was a true beauty with her wide eyes and hints of blue amongst her black and white speckled feathers. Wirt held his arm out for her to perch on. She landed and grasped his arm a little too tightly. After a little petting, she eased up and her feathers settled.

 

“Let’s enjoy the weather, Beatrice.” She let out a soft inquisitive noise as Wirt turned to leave the owlery. He decided to take another route instead of taking her down to the clock tower courtyard. He walked across the bridge leading towards the entrance to the forbidden forest and all the while, he spoke softly to Beatrice about his past few weeks.

 

When they finally reached the opening to the forest, Wirt stopped and eased his arm out more. “Spread your wings.”

 

With a bit of fluttering to stretch, Beatrice took flight and flew across the trees of the forest. She stayed close to Wirt for a period of time then disappeared into the brush. Wirt knew she would be back, she deserved a bit of freedom every now and again. Humming contently, he sat down on a patch of grass and took out his notebook.  

 

He gazed at the forest around him and pondered the day he had with Dipper yesterday. It was beyond anything he could have imagined. It was a different kind of magic, a magic that left you wanting more. A magic that made you want to hide away, to get lost in it, and never come back. It left him a paradox of emotions and he wasn’t sure how he felt.

 

He did know that Dipper had consumed his thoughts.

 

_And that cannot be good._

 

Maybe Wirt was overreacting or just desperate for attention and this wasn’t actually something. He was scared of losing him. He was scared that Dipper would find out that he wasn’t worth his time. That he would leave him once he found out that Wirt was falling for him fast. Leaning against a rock, Wirt began to write.

 

_I see you in everything_

_From the air as it whips across the trees_

_To the crisp leaves upon the ground_

_As I walk along this steady path of life_

 

His charming smile, his messy hair, and his overwhelming love of anything different made Wirt melt. The way he gripped his hand as he pulled Wirt into his world of mystery was poetic. The way he gripped his shoulders was staggering. And the hug he enveloped him at the end of the day left Wirt with an overwhelming warmth that no person could ever provide. In such a short amount of time, Dipper had become _everything._

 

Wirt crumpled the page of his journal and ripped it out. He threw it aggressively in hopes of clearing these feelings from him entirely. It went a couple feet, but the convenient gust of wind blew it back into his lap. He groaned and hid his face in his hands. _Of course._ Maybe if he took some time away from Dipper, he could get these feelings under control. The thought pained him, but it would be better than losing him forever all because his heart beat heavily for him.

 

_I wish to have you next to me_

_Walk beside me along this path of no return_

_Your presence like a blanket around my shoulders_

_You make me feel whole_

 

His heart ached at the thought of Dipper disappearing from his life. His brief infatuation with Sarah didn’t span over well and he couldn’t imagine feeling that way about Dipper. Not eating breakfast with him, not talking to him till the fire died out, not smiling at him sleepily when he emerged from the dorm come morning. It was almost too much to handle, he had to stop thinking about it. Instead, he focused on the cool Sunday weather. He reached for his satchel to pull out an apple he brought along. Beatrice often went off for long periods of time so he brought snacks. He bit into it and tried to focus on writing something that wasn’t about the pine tree boy.

 

A soft clunking of footsteps made him glance around curiously. There was nothing in front of him. It was only when he felt a tug on his hand that held the apple did he turn around. He yelped and dropped the apple as he backed away.

  
In front of him stood a creature of skin and bone. It was a grayish color with the aura of a dragon. Its ribs stuck out prominently from its body and bat-like wings hung loosely at its sides. There was no flesh on its body, only a slick, translucent coat. Its clear-pupil stare was gloomy yet soft as it peered in Wirt’s direction. It made a soft sort of squawk and sniffed the apple Wirt had dropped.

 

“Oh.” Wirt sighed heavily, realizing that this creature would not attack him. _Probably, hopefully._ “You’re hungry aren’t you? Go on then, it’s all yours.”

 

It got closer to the apple and sniffed it, but backed away as if it wasn’t interested. Wirt huffed. “Not a fan of granny smith apples, huh? Well, its all I could get from the hall. Looks like you’ll have to find something else to eat.”

 

The creature squawked again and cocked its head. Wirt slowly got up to his feet, he wasn’t entirely sure how these creatures felt towards respect. It seemed harmless and its gloomy appearance made Wirt feel wistful. He reached out his hand to pet it’s dark mane.

 

“W-Wirt?”

 

Wirt’s hand retreated as he whipped around. _Dipper._ He held a large bucket filled with what appeared to be meat. He wore his trusty ball cap and a Ravenclaw hoodie. He held an expression Wirt couldn’t make out.

 

“H-Hi. I was just out enjoying the weather. Um-it sort of walked up to me and t-tried to take my apple.” He rubbed his arm awkwardly.

 

“You-You can see them too?” Dipper asked.

 

Wirt cocked his head. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I? They’re rather large.”

 

“No it’s just,” Dipper bit his lip “Just-just let me feed them and I’ll tell you… why only certain people can see them.”

 

Wirt nodded and stepped aside to let Dipper work. He chucked a piece of meat to the one who tried to eat Wirt’s apple. It scarfed it down and trotted after Dipper for more. Dipper lifted his other hand to his mouth to let out a whistle. A herd of the ghastly creatures came walking out of the forest and waited expectantly. One by one, Dipper tossed them their meat and pet a few as he went along.

 

Wirt sat back down on the grass and hugged his knees. When Dipper emptied the last of the bucket he sat it down and stroked the smallest of the creatures.

 

“Thestrals,” he started, “They’re called Thestrals. They’re a type of winged horse and this herd lives here in the forbidden forest...They’re often seen as bad omens and are considered dangerous by the ministry of magic.”

 

Wirt looked curiously at the Thestral herd. Some had laid down in the grass and huddled together. They looked no different than the hippogriff family, physical differences aside.

 

“I don’t… see why people would think that. They seem peaceful.”

 

“They are.” Dipper sat cross-legged next to Wirt. “The herd here at Hogwarts is loyal and they sometimes pull the carriages of returning students. I get that they have a bit of a deadly appearance, but they are no harmful than a normal horse.”

 

Dipper sighed. “But not everyone can see them. They tend not to bother anyone because they’re not seen. They can only be seen by those who have seen death.”

 

Wirt inhaled sharply. _Death_. “O-oh.”

 

“Yeah,” Dipper gulped. “Um, that’s why they’re seen as bad omens. They really aren’t though. I sort of see them as comforts. They only allow those who have witnessed something traumatic to see them. It’s like they want you to know its okay…and that there is a bit of beauty in death.”

 

Wirt hummed in acknowledgment. The thought of opening up about his past made him feel nauseous so, he kept quiet. He hadn’t thought about what happened in a long time. It made him shiver amidst his layers of clothing.

 

“My grandpa was always important to me.” Dipper started softly. “He was always supportive of my interest in things that were weird. He used to say that ‘weirdness led to greatness’ and that we shouldn’t dismiss things we don’t understand. I used to run to his house after school every day. We would play games like chess and checkers. He would always cheer me up when I was down or... when I was being bullied.” Dipper glanced at Wirt and smiled hesitantly.

 

“He was a wizard too. He used magic to make me feel better. Sometimes he would cast a fire and we would have roasted marshmallows. Sometimes he would lift me by my foot with a flick of his wand and shake me until I laughed.” He chuckled at the memory.

 

“My favorite above all was the Patronus charm.” Dipper pulled his wand from his pocket and closed his eyes. “Expecto Patronum,” he spoke softly.

 

A bluish light illuminated from his wand and took shape. It was the shape of a dog, a Deerhound. It trotted around the two boys on the ground. It woofed and nuzzled Wirt’s face.

 

Dipper smiled and opened his eyes. “My Grandpa James loved dogs. His Patronus was a Bloodhound so mine comes from his influence. A small piece of him is always with me. He fell ill suddenly around the time I got my Hogwarts letter. I held his hand in the hospital wing as he passed.” The Deerhound whined softly and laid down next to Dipper.

 

“Dipper, I-I...” Wirt didn’t know what to say. He wanted to tell him that he understood, that he was sorry, but no words felt appropriate for the situation. A hoot interrupted his thoughts as Beatrice landed on his head. She pecked him lightly, making him wince. She decided to perch on the rock Wirt was sat next too. He sighed heavily and stroked her feathers.

 

“When I was younger, I had a friend who I cared a lot about.” Wirt began shakily. “She was the same age as me and we liked to play by this lake in our hometown. She was there for me during my parent's divorce and during the time I hated… everything about myself. She was always there with her sass to knock me out of whatever hole I dug myself into.”

 

“One day, she forced me to bring Greg along to show him the graveyard we often played in. I didn’t like Greg when he first came into my life. I felt jealous and resentful, and I just didn’t want him around at the time. She loved everything about him.” he shook his head at the thought. “We went out late at night to the graveyard and then to the lake on the other side of the garden wall. We were walking across the train tracks when a train came speeding towards us. I panicked and jumped into the lake at the end of a steep hill. The other two followed me and we landed in the lake.”

 

“I-I,” His breathing became shallow. Dipper put his hand on his shoulder and rubbed softly. “I managed to get back out and pull Greg out of the water but... Beatrice never came back up… The paramedics pulled her out and I saw her and she was pale and looked like a ghost. I-I... I never knew that she couldn't swim.”

 

Wirt hiccuped and shook his head, trying not to look like a babbling mess. “It’s hard for me to think about that day. I try to remember the good things about her like her love of bluebirds and foxes. That’s why I named my owl, Beatrice.”

 

Beatrice hooted and tilted her head at Wirt. Wirt sniffed and pet her one last time then placed his hand on Dipper’s. He thought about how Beatrice would lead him on fox hunts through the graveyard and forest. He smiled and let the memory and warmth of Dipper’s presence fill him.

 

“Expecto Patronum.” He spoke softly.

 

A bluish light shone from Wirt’s wand and took the shape of a fox. It hopped around excitedly and laid down between Dipper and Wirt. Dipper shifted his hand and twined his fingers with Wirt’s and smiled. It had been awhile since the two had shared some of their demons. They both had heavier burdens to carry still, but a weight had been lifted.

 

“Thank you, Dipper. For listening to me, for understanding me, for being my friend.”

 

“You’re welcome, Wirt. We all have scars to show us how far we’ve come.” He unraveled their hands to lean over and hug him tightly. “Thank you for understanding me and not thinking that I’m a freak.”

 

“Never.” Wirt gripped his shoulders tightly. “You’re far too special.”

 

Dipper chuckled and held the poet tighter, if possible. As they embraced, their Patronuses pranced around them, a fox and a hound chasing each other happily.

 

* * *

 

 

The following day, Wirt sat in Charms class taking notes during Flitwick’s lecture. Charms was his favorite subject. His mother would always show him little charms when he was a baby. She would conjure birds for him or even make little blue sparks appear out of thin air. _He missed her._

 

Before he was even aware, he was writing her a letter. He blushed at his mentions of  Dipper. She would know that he liked him just from the brief words. He made sure to include Mabel and Beatrice as well. A few minutes passed and Wirt felt a poke on his shoulder. _What is with these things sneaking up behind me?_

 

He turned around to see a floating paper airplane. It landed on Wirt’s desk and he glanced at Professor Flitwick to make sure he was still lecturing. Once the coast was clear, he unfolded the airplane.

 

_It’s cold in the dungeons and I finished my draught already. I’m stupidly bored. Please entertain me._

_~Dipper_

 

A doodle of a sad Dipper next to a bubbling potion was at the bottom of the page. Wirt had to cover his face to muffle the loud giggle and blush. _God, he is so cute._ Grinning, he ripped out a spare piece of paper and began to write. Once he added the final touches to his own doodle, he folded it into an airplane and sent it back to the other boy.

 

Dipper was sat in potions class with his head in his arms, trying not to fall asleep. He’d been up late last night thinking about Wirt and the conversation they had last night. He didn’t share things, not ever. He’d rather shoulder his own burdens and not bother others with them. Yet, when he saw Wirt that night, reaching out to pet a Thestral like it was a normal creature, he opened up easily. With Wirt, everything was easy, and Dipper was still baffled by it.

 

And what did Dipper do when he was baffled by things? He thought about them for hours.

 

 _This boy is going to drive me insane._ He yawned and adjusted the heating on his potion. The professor wasn’t going to check their potions for at least 20 minutes. He worked fast when he had other things on his mind. So, instead of ignoring him, Dipper sent him a note to see if he would humor him. Sure enough, a paper airplane tapped his ankle. Grinning, he grabbed it and unfolded it, wiggling in his chair.

 

_Sorry to hear your troubles. It’s pretty warm in Charms and definitely not boring. A Gryffindor just whacked a Hufflepuff with a chair he was trying to levitate. I’m trying to lay low in case any come flying my way._

_Don’t be too bored, it’s almost time for lunch. Hopefully, there's pudding?_

_~Wirt_

 

Below Wirt’s note was a drawing of Wirt hiding underneath a desk with a flying chair near him. Dipper snorted and nearly fell off his stool. He eagerly grabbed another piece of paper and began another note. Unfortunately, his little humorous display didn’t go unnoticed.

 

“Whatcha got there, Dipper?” A nasal voice crooned.

 

“None of your business Funderberker.” Dipper responded sharply without looking up.

 

“Oh really?” He snickered “Is it a secret-secret kind of thing?”

 

“Nope,” Dipper said cooly “Just none of your business.” And with that, he finished folding his airplane and sent it off.

 

Jason merely chuckled again and returned to his potion. _God what an asshole._

 

Meanwhile, Wirt tried to get a bit of homework done while he waited for a returning note. It didn’t last for long as another airplane tapped his ear this time. Giggling softly at the poke, he unfolded the next letter.

 

_Be brave soldier, Charms is a dangerous place. Hopefully, the coast will be clear soon so you can come for lunch. Pudding sounds amazing right now._

_I wish we were in the same classes :(._

_Funderberker is in my class and it's taking all my energy to not drown him in my Draught of Living Death. Now I must be a brave soldier and fight these last few minutes. See you soon?_

_~Dipper_

  
This doodle showed what appeared to be Wirt and Dipper wearing soldier gear. Wirt nearly fell out of his chair as his giggles consumed him. He tried to stifle them but it was no use, he was just so charmed by Dipper Pines. _Good thing you sit in the back corner. Luckily Charms is always a little rowdy._ Shaking his head, he closed his books and gave up on studying. Instead, he focused on the minutes that ticked by until he could be reunited with the charming boy slowly making his way into his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bit of angst ((´д｀))  
> But look at them! They're bonding! They're getting close and it makes me happy.  
> This is my longest chapter yet. It's also one of my favorites.  
> Hope you're all enjoying the holidays if you celebrate them.  
> Look forward to more! 
> 
> Seriously, you guys make me swoon with all the kudos and comments. ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ) Thank you so much for your support!


	5. Another Day Another Life

_“I am not alive, but I can grow. I do not have lungs but I need air to survive. What am I?”_

 

“I don’t give a damn! Just let me in!”

 

Wirt froze at the irritated voice coming from the top of the stairs. _Dipper?_  He picked up the pace and sure enough, an extremely disheveled Dipper was outside of the common room entrance.

 

“ _I am not alive, but-”_

 

“Oh my god! Would you shut the hell up? I don’t have time for your riddle crap. God, I can just blow through you and get inside.” Dipper pulled his wand out of his pocket and raised it menacingly.

 

“Fire,” Wirt spoke quickly. “The answer is fire.”

 

_“Correct.”_ The entrance swung upon nearly knocking Dipper over in the process.

 

“Freakin' finally.” Dipper mutter and pocketed his wand. “Thanks, but I had it handled.”

 

“Oh well,” Wirt frowned. “Just thought I would help I guess… Is everything alright?”

 

“Peachy.” Dipper spat and stomped into the common room. “I didn’t need any help. Everyone tries to help and fix me and I’m sick of it.”

 

Wirt froze at the harsh tone. The unnecessary cruelty hit a little too close to home. It wasn’t abnormal for Wirt’s actions to be taken the wrong way, he was too awkward for his own good sometimes, but this was the first time he had seen Dipper all day. He was notably missing from breakfast and he hadn’t received any paper airplanes in classes today. In fact, he had been distant for a while now. Out of habit, he began racking his brain for anything he may have done to make Dipper so upset.

 

However, as he watched Dipper pace back in forth with a firm line between his brows, he shook his head. Dipper wasn’t his father. He didn’t want to run away and hide like he normally would. His father used to take his anger out on him and his mother and he normally just took it. Now that the man had left his life, he wouldn’t make the same mistakes he did before. Dipper was kind and patient with him so, he would show him the same in return. _He meets me where I am so, I’ll hold onto him._

 

“Is-is there anything I can do to help?”

 

“No,” Dipper said a little too sharply. “There isn't. My life is just a damn mess and no matter what I do I can’t keep it together. Sometimes, I don’t know why I even bother. Nobody wants me around! I’m just a freak with nothing. The best thing you could do is leave me the hell alone.” Dipper’s breath came out in huffs and he groaned loudly. Tired of pacing, he sat down on the common room couch. He hid his face and peered through the holes of his hands at the fireplace. _Maybe if I just jumped into the fire, it would burn away my insecurities._

 

Lost in his own rain cloud, he barely registered Wirt still standing there. Wirt rubbed his arm and stared pointedly at the floor. _Great, now I’ve ruined any shot of a friendship I had. God, I’m such an asshole._

 

“Listen, I-”

 

“Just give me a few minutes and I’ll be back.” Wirt turned and walked out of the common room before Dipper could protest. Part of him wanted to follow Wirt and apologize properly, but something in him said to just let it be. Wirt deserved better than him.

  
Sighing he took off his robe and loosened his already loose tie. He even took off his hat so he could tug at the strands of his hair. He sat in silence for a few minutes. His heart sank when he realized he was alone. He had gotten what he wanted, or so he thought. Dipper seemed to crave solitude since he was a kid. Having a nosy sister didn’t help and his parents often asked too many questions. Was it really what he wanted? A life where his self-intrusive thoughts could attempt to kill him at any given opportunity? He felt lost and alone, like a boat upon a winding river.

 

Today had been a day. Some days were just bad, right? Except, days for Dipper had just been getting worse. Depression and anxiety weren’t new concepts for him, but he hadn’t been sleeping at all lately due to it. It started when he received a letter from his parents that he couldn’t come home for Christmas because they were going on a bonding trip to Morocco. He had been looking forward to going home and getting away from this teenage battle zone. Now he would be alone for Christmas with his only comfort being the faculty and other loners.

 

Speaking of the faculty, they had been questioning him more and more lately and he refused to let them know about the journals. They were personal to him and one of the only things that made him happy. His last meeting with the headmaster left him with a headache and threats of more detention or expulsion if he didn’t stay out of the woods. _To hell with that. Nothing could keep him away from the woods._

 

Regardless, it has been physically and emotionally exhausting to be Dipper Pines. He longed to just disappear. Oh, life had other plans it seems. It wanted to keep him around just to toy with him. Life had given him an amazing person to finally call a friend; then he went and ruined it with his stupid moodiness. Sighing, he kicked off his shoes and hugged his knees on the sofa.

 

* * *

 

After the door to the common room had closed, Wirt gave a few calming breaths. He was never a fan of confrontation, usually, he dealt with it by hiding away and taking any hits directed at him. He wasn’t going to do that this time. Maybe Dipper was just having a bad day and needed something to cheer him up. He could do that. He could surround him with the same warmth that he often made Wirt feel. With his plan firmly cemented in his head, he nodded and headed to the kitchens.

 

They were normally vacant around this time of day, the house elves off doing cleaning and other chores. He would have no problem slipping in and doing what he needed to do. However, he was surprised to enter the large kitchen and see Mabel. She was covered in flour and was humming brightly.

 

“Um, Mabel?”

 

“Wirt!” Mabel beamed and raced over to give him a powdery hug. “What brings you to the kitchens this time of day?”

 

“I could ask you the same.” He brushed the flour on his sweater off. “You look like you’re… baking. Are you baking the muggle way?”

 

“You caught me.” She said with a giggle. “I like to bake without magic sometimes. Put my own spin on things you know?”

 

“I-I like to bake too. Food tastes better sometimes when you make it with your own two hands.” He said a little sheepishly.

 

“Oh, you get me.” She said and booped his nose. “I’m baking pumpkin rolls. Are you here to help me or do you have other plans?”

 

“Well,” His cheeks warmed. “It seemed like Dipper had a bad day so I… I wanted to hopefully make it better. I was going to make him something but I’m not too sure what to make.”

 

“Oh, you are such a sweetie.” She gave him a warm smile and her eyes sparkled with adoration. “Operation Cheer Dipper Up is brilliant. My first batch is almost done so you can bring him one. Why don’t you make him one of your famous cups of tea to go with it?”

 

“T-that's a perfect idea. Thanks, Mabel.” He located a kettle and began making a cup of tea. He decided on a modest breakfast tea to compliment the sweetness of the treat.

 

Mabel’s smile faded a little when Wirt’s back turned. Her brother had been having a lot of bad days recently. She tried prying information out of him but he began shutting her out. She wanted to try more but it wasn’t what Dipper needed. He needed something else, something she wasn’t sure she could give. She had a feeling that Wirt had that special something and she had never been more thankful for him. She smiled brightly as the timer went off, signally her to take out the fresh pumpkin rolls.

 

After giving them a minute to cool so they wouldn’t be piping hot, she sat two on a plate and handed it to Wirt. “You tell him that I love him, okay? I’ll always be here if he needs me. The same can be said for you too, Wirt.”

 

“Thank you, Mabel. I’ll let him know for you.”

 

“Don’t be nervous either, sweetie. I’m sure you’ll know exactly what to do. Just trust yourself. You're amazing.”

 

Wirt simply nodded and smiled shyly. While Dipper Pines made him blush and swoon, Mabel Pines was not short of making him feel the same way. The twins would be the death of him, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

_“Most people need it, some ask for it, some give it, but rarely do people take it. What is it?”_

 

Wirt jumped and nearly dropped the contents he had been holding. He ended up at the common room entrance before he could comprehend making his legs work. He thought fast and came up with an answer.

 

“Advice.”

 

_“Correct.”_

 

Wirt was relieved and disheartened to find Dipper in the same place he left him. He was wrapped in a ball with his face hidden in his knees. He looked so fragile and Wirt just wanted to hug him and recite poetry to him until he fell asleep. That could wait for another night, it wasn’t what Dipper needed. Glancing at the lone grand piano in the corner of the room he knew just what to do. Hopefully, Dipper would just listen and it would ease a few his woes.

 

“Hey,” He said softly. “I-um. I brought you something. Y-you don’t have to eat or drink it, but I just thought it would make you feel a little better.” He sat the mug and plate on the coffee table. Dipper looked up at him with wide eyes. “Hi… I also had something else I wanted to do for you. If you wanted to just listen and relax… I might not be very good since it’s been awhile but yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at him.

 

He walked over to the neglected piano and took a seat on the stool in front of it. Wirt hadn’t played in so long and a wave of nostalgia set over him at the feel of the keys on his fingertips. He tested out a few and with a deep breath, he began to [play.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PszSz8d6VNk)

* * *

 

 

Dipper’s heart lurched when Wirt spoke to him. He hadn’t left him because he didn’t want to deal with him. He left to get Dipper a cup of tea and a pumpkin roll that looked identical to the one’s Mabel makes. Shocked, he could only stare at Wirt as he spoke. His heart jumped in his chest again as he saw Wirt sit in front of the old common room piano.

 

Oh, how perfect Wirt looked in front of that brown piano. His fingers played the keys effortlessly. Wirt had closed his eyes, feeling the music. The melody felt like autumn and it enveloped him in warmth. The cold thoughts that crept into his mind began to fade away and float down, just like the autumn leaves. Entranced, he uncurled his limbs and leaned on the end of the couch.

 

This was too much. The tea, the pumpkin roll, and the piano had him feeling loved. At the moment Dipper realized that he could never let Wirt go. His demons could tear him apart but Wirt was worth the fight. This boy that stuttered, recited poetry both new and old, and played him the piano deserved more than this world could offer him. Dipper would still give it to him, he would give him everything.

 

The tears fell as the built-up tension within him did. For the first time in a few weeks, he smiled and listened to the rest of the piece. Wirt finished and smiled softly at the keys.

 

“I’ve been playing the piano my whole life. My mom taught me how to play and I loved it, but ever since I took an interest in clarinet, I sort of stopped. Playing the piano made me feel calm and at home… You know whatever you’re going through… you can always talk to me. I-” He stopped before the words came out. _No, those needed to be saved._ “I care about you and so does Mabel. She told me to tell you that she loved you and will always be there.”

 

“Wirt,” He sniffled. “Why is it that you care so much? I’ve met so many people that just don’t. You’re quiet… but you understand and do everything to make things better. You’re like a wallflower. I’ve said this before but, you are incredibly special.”

 

Wirt’s breath hitched. _Was Dipper crying?_ “I-I don’t know why I care so much. You deserve to be cared for, though. Y-you’re incredibly special too and you mean a lot to me.”

 

Dipper wiped the tears away from his eyes and laughed softly. He must have looked like a mess. “I-I care a lot about you too… Thank you so much for this. Thank you for everything.”

 

“No need to thank me.” Wirt blushed and made his way to the couch. “You’ve been out of sorts lately and I… wanted to try to make it better for you. You always meet me where I am so I wanted to return the favor.”

 

“That deserves more thanks then I can give.” Dipper stood and wrapped his arms around Wirt tightly. He had to stand on his toes to match his height, but it was worth it. He felt comfortable, at home in his arms. “I’m sorry for all this.”

 

Wirt hugged him back and felt that same comfort. “It’s okay, I understand.” They held each other for awhile, soaking in the acceptance and love that they felt. It didn’t need to be said quite yet. The feelings were there nonetheless. Tangible enough to not have to be spoken. “Hey, you’re tea and roll are getting cold. Mabel worked hard on those pumpkin rolls and I’m eager to try it.”

 

“Did she?” Dipper beamed and pulled a little bit out of the hug. He kept his arms on his shoulders and gave him a cheeky grin. “Here I thought you made them with the flour on your nose.”

 

Wirt blushed and puffed his cheeks out. “Hey, shut up. She booped me without warning and I was on a tea mission.”

 

Dipper laughed and squeezed his shoulders. He settled back down on the couch with Wirt and took a bite out of the treat. He hummed happily and offered the other one to the other boy. Wirt eagerly took a bite out of his. He held a hand to his forehead and leaned his weight across Dipper, knocking their shoulders together.

 

“This may be the best thing I have ever had.” He sighed in delight.

 

“I know right?” Dipper laughed as red tinted his cheeks at the playfulness. He gently picked up his mug and leaned against Wirt. He sighed heavily and decided that he should probably talk about what he was going through. If anyone would listen, it was Wirt.

 

“So,” He began after a sip of his tea. “The last few weeks… or month really has been tough, to say the least. Classes have been stressful and I was really banking on going home for Christmas to get away from it all. But life had other plans and my parents are leaving for vacation so I’d be better off staying here. I don’t hate Hogwarts… it just gets too much sometimes.”

 

“I’ve also been dealing with detentions and other various things a troublemaker like me has to manage.” He twirled his finger in the air for exaggeration. “The school doesn’t like that I’m ‘endangering my life and possibly others by going into the forbidden forest.’ I’ve heard more of, ‘It’s called forbidden for a reason Mr. Pines’ more times than I can count… It just feels like no one really gets me. There is a reason I love the woods so much, Wirt… It’s full of misunderstood creatures who are shunned for being different, and that’s what it’s like for me every single day.” He shook his head at his own theatrical words. He was a bit of drama queen, had been told that since he was a kid. It was stupid but when were his thoughts ever logical?

 

“I completely understand,” Wirt said sadly. “People dismiss what they don’t understand when they should listen more. Besides, since when has labeling things as dangerous stopped people from investigating them? It’s difficult to not be afraid of what’s different… but it doesn’t mean they shouldn’t try.”

 

“You’re not alone, Dipper. You’ve befriended an outcast to rival yourself. I may be a fifth year but I haven’t really made many friends. I’ve tried and it never works out. You’re the first person I’ve opened up to. You’re like… my best friend.” He poked Dipper’s shoulder in an effort to lighten his words. They were all true though, Dipper was his favorite person and it killed him that the boy didn’t see how exceptional he was.

 

“For the record,” Dipper chuckled and locked eyes with Wirt. “You’re my best friend and favorite poet in the whole universe.” He poked his nose and wiped some of the flour onto his own nose.

 

Wirt didn’t fight the giggles as they spilled out. With a final bite of his treat, he relaxed fully against Dipper. The two were perfectly content to stay nestled on the couch as others passed by without a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The piano piece in question: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PszSz8d6VNk There is a link in the story as well. 
> 
> It was one of my inspirations for this story. That and I just really love Harry Potter Aus. 
> 
> Before I start rambling, I have no idea where this angst is coming from I am so sorry. It's all gonna be (hopefully) happy and fluffy from here. I've had a Hogsmeade adventure planned since the very beginning so look forward to that. 
> 
> Anyways, happy new year and all that jazz! Let's make it a good one (^ _ ^)/.


	6. How Would You Feel

A resounding slam of the dorm door caused the previously relaxed Dipper to fall out of his bed with a thud. The introductory book to piano had been thrown in his shock and laid open on the floor. Heart still racing, he rubbed his head and peered over the edge of his bed at the intruder. 

  


“Not bad bro-bro,” Mabel winked. “I’d give that jump a solid eight out of ten.” 

  


“Mabel,” He whined. “You should knock before you barge in. Some people are trying to read and maybe get some work done.”  

  


“Well, you’re the only one in here and when do I ever knock for you?” She skipped over and picked up the book he had chucked. “Since when is learning piano work for you?” 

  


“Give me that!” Dipper snatched the book away. “...I was just interested in learning is all.” 

  


“Ooh, sounds like Dipper wants to impress someone with his smooth piano skills.” She poked his cheeks.  _ Dipper never learned new things for no reason.  _

  


“Shut up.” He swatted her away and held the book closer to his chest. “What are you doing here anyway? Are you just here to annoy me?” 

  


“As fun as that is, I actually have a legitimate reason for bugging you.” She reached into her satchel and pulled out an envelope. “Here, Mom and Dad sent it to me because I’m more responsible.” 

  


“I’m plenty responsible,” He grumbled and opened the envelope. “Oh, Hogsmeade permission slips? Sweet, I forgot that was coming up.” 

  


“Yep! The girls and I are planning a fun little trip. Are you going to hang out with Wirt?” 

  


“Oh well,” He tried to fight off a blush and rubbed the back of his neck. “It just depends if he wants to go or not.” 

  


“Do you want him to go with you?” 

  


“I mean… it would be nice if he came but he doesn’t have to come just for me.” 

  


“Dipper…” Mabel sat down next to him on the bed and laid her head on his shoulder. “I can tell that you like him, okay? Maybe you should ask him to go with you. You two would have such an amazing time.” 

  


“I-I,” he sputtered.  _ How does she know everything?  _  “I don’t know, Mabel. He’s just amazing and I’m afraid he’ll just see that I’m not.” 

  


“Dipper you are such a moron.” She nuzzled him playfully. “Wirt went out of his way to make you feel better that one night and he willingly goes into the forbidden forest with you. He likes you and your out-of-this-world dorkiness. He is amazing but what's truly amazing is how long it's taking you both to shut up and make out.” 

  


“MABEL!” 

  


“Okay, okay. I’m joking but you know I’m right. Just ask him to go with you to Hogsmeade. Wouldn’t it be nice to check out the shrieking shack with another person for once?” 

  


She was right, even if he hated to admit it. He wasn’t sure if he could talk about his real feelings with Wirt just yet, but he could ask him out, on a proper date.  _ A proper date. Oh god.  How do you even do that?  _

  


“How do I even do that?” He had voiced his worries out loud. 

  


“Why don’t you start with getting dressed? What are you a recluse?” She pushed him to his feet. “It’s a nice day out. Hang out with Wirt. Take him to the owlery to meet Mallow. Just do something, Dipper! You’re absolutely hopeless and it's killing our awesome twin vibe that I work tirelessly to maintain.”

  


“Twin vibe?” She shoved him again. “Okay, okay! Just give me a second.” 

  


He had denied ever having any feelings for Wirt for the past months they had gotten to know each other. Yet, here he was starting to come to terms with it. He did like Wirt. He was captivating, empathetic, and incredibly distracting since Dipper lay awake thinking about him nonstop. He could feel himself falling steadily for him and he hoped that Wirt may fall with him.  _ God, he hoped he would.   _ Yet, __ here he was, pining away in his room. Mabel was right, he was hopeless. 

  


“Okay so, maybe I can’t do this.” 

  


“Dipper, I’m going to kill you.” Mabel grabbed his shoulders roughly. “You need to let go of your past rejections and focus on the now. Answer me honestly, has Wirt ever treated you like you don’t matter?” 

  


“....No, he would never.” 

  


“Has he ever rejected you or brushed you off?” 

  


“....No, but Mabel-” 

  


“Shush, that’s all you need, Dipper! You found a boy who loves and cares about you. A boy who I’m at least one thousand percent sure likes you back. Yet, you still pretend like you don’t deserve it or something stupid like that. Now, for the love that all that is holy, be selfish for once and ask him out!” 

  


A loud silence filled the room after her outburst. It was a lot to take but every word that was said was true. Dipper didn’t deserve Wirt but maybe he could work to become worthy of him. He would show this gorgeous poet how much he meant to him. The idea of asking him out still terrified him but, with his sister’s help, he could do it. With that thought, Dipper wrapped his arms tightly around his twin. 

  


“....You’re right, Mabel. I-I’ll ask him to Hogsmeade… on a proper date. I just might…. I may need help but nothing too crazy or extravagant. That’s not him and it’s not… me either.” 

  


Mabel giggled and wrapped her arms around her dorky sibling. “I’m always right, bro-bro. Don’t worry, I know this is important to you. We’ll find the perfect way for you to ask him.” 

  


“Thanks, Mabes.” 

  


“You’re welcome, Dip.” 

  


Then with a synchronized “Pat-pat” on their backs, they exploded in a round of giggles. Dipper spun Mabel in a silly dance move just to hear her laugh more. She took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. In much higher spirits, the twins headed down to Great Hall for some much-needed food and planning for the upcoming week.

  


* * *

  
  


Wirt hesitated at the entrance to the Great Hall. Dipper and Mabel were engrossed deeply in their conversation and it felt rude to intrude. Whatever it was they were talking about had Dipper turning a light shade of pink. He was content awkwardly standing by himself if it meant he could enjoy the sight of him.  _ God Wirt, you’re such a creep.   _ He wrapped his arms around himself and shuffled his feet.  _ Just walk over, Wirt. They’re your friends, what are you so worried about?  _

  


“Hey, Wirt!” 

  


Wirt’s attention snapped to the voice that called him.  _ Sarah.  _ He hadn’t spoken to her much lately except in the classes they shared. 

  


“Sarah, hi” He smiled but his expression soured immediately at the Slytherin trailing behind his friend. “Hi, Jason.” 

  


“Hey, Wirt. What are you standing here for? Waiting for someone?” He said with the annoying snicker he seemed to attach to anything that he said. 

  


“No, not really.” Wirt pointedly ignored him. “How was your day, Sarah?” 

  


“Not too bad. I got to be a keeper at Quidditch practice since Isabella is sick. That was fun.” She pats his shoulder fondly. “What about you?” 

  


“It was okay. I mainly relaxed and read by the fire.” 

  


“How romantic of you.” She giggled. 

  


“What are you reading?” Jason asked politely. 

  


The polite question just made Wirt bristle. “Just  _ The Odyssey _ by Homer.” 

  


“Homer, huh? I saw Dip in the library looking for a book by that name.” He gasped suddenly. “Are you the secret note sender? He gets them all the time in potions!” 

  


“O-oh I-” Wirt panicked. 

  


“Are you guys dating?” He edged towards Wirt excitedly. 

  


“W-what? That’s none of-” His frame began to shake and running seemed like a really good plan. 

  


“Wirt!” 

  


Dipper stood between the two and smiled at Wirt but his eyes read something else. 

  


“I’ve been looking for you. We have a spot at the table saved for you.” 

  


“Oh o-okay, thanks.” Wirt exhaled shakily.  _ Why does Funderberkur get me so angry?  _  “I-I’ll see you later, Sarah.” 

  


“Later, Wirt.” She smiled sympathetically and dragged Jason away. 

  


Once the menace was out of sight, Wirt let out a long sigh and slouched. “Thanks, Dipper.” 

  


“Are you okay? Jason can be such a jerk. I don’t know what he said to you but, don’t listen to him. He can barely brew a potion without blowing it up.” 

  


Wirt snorted. “Yeah, I’m okay. He just- tried to pry too much and it made me uncomfortable. It’s okay though, you swept in right on time.” Wirt laid his hand on his shoulder. “Thanks again.” 

  


“No worries, man.” Dipper smiled and squeezed the hand on his shoulder. “You sure you’re alright?” 

  


“Yeah,”  _ Am I ever alright?   _ “Well, not really but I will be.” Wirt smiled softly.  _ I’ll always be okay with you around to shine on me.  _

  


“Come on, it’s pudding time.” 

  


“Hell yes.” Wirt laughed.

  


“Wirt Pennington, I never pegged you to use such language.” Dipper feigned a gasp. 

  


“Well, you have much to discover about me.” 

  


Dipper smiled fondly at the shy, amazing boy in front of him. Yeah, he did have a lot to discover and he couldn’t wait to find out more.

   


* * *

  


An autumn day turned spring brought Wirt outside the comfort of the castle to the Great Lake. Determined to get some fresh air, he buttoned up his sleeves and took a few study materials as well as his poetry notebook and headed down to the lake. It was one of those rare days between autumn and winter when the sun peered down through the branches and warmed the faces of students. Wirt was not one to waste such a beautiful day so, he set up space underneath a tree near the base of the lake. 

  


Wirt watched as two squirrels chased each other near the shore. He saw flashes of Greg. He saw him kicking the water and trying desperately to get Wirt to help him find snails. 

  


_ “Come on Wirt! Snails only come out when two brothers search together. That’s a rock fact!”  _

  


Wirt chuckled. He missed his bumbling, endearing sibling. It wouldn’t be until Christmas that they would see each other again. Greg was almost a security blanket to Wirt. He always knew when Wirt was anxious or was about to have a panic attack. He may be young, but Greg had a bit of an old soul in him. Rock facts and mudpies aside, Wirt would swear that Greg was far wiser than he was. He would be going to Hogwarts a few years after Wirt had long graduated. If only they had gone to Hogwarts together, maybe Wirt wouldn’t feel such loneliness. 

  


He sighed heavily.  _ Why do you always do this to yourself?  _ He would go somewhere by himself just to get away from his morose thoughts but, they would always track him down. 

  


_ Forever encapsulated  _

  


_ The ebony hounds pursue  _

  


_ With no lead, _

  


_ No scent, _

  


_ No trail, _

  


_ They find you  _

  


_ And they feast  _

  


The led of Wirt’s pencil cracked at the sound of a twig snapping. He whipped his head around and saw a flash of brown. Not certain if it was anything or just his imagination, he took a moment just to breathe. He grabbed another pencil and began writing more frantically. His thoughts turned darker as he pictured the figure that haunted his nightmares when he was a child. A figure that felt real enough to touch him and strangle him. 

  


_ The Beast  _

  


_ He sings his ghastly song  _

  


_ Haunting dreams  _

  


_ Encouraging nightmares  _

  


_ And tearing you  _

  


_ From your elation _

  


Wirt would never forget the Beast. His heart pounded against his ribcage and the memories from his childhood resurfaced. An elongated shadow with illumenesent eyes that seemed to come to him at night. Oh, the Beast. He could never avoid it, for with his morose thoughts, came the Beast alongside it. He knew very little of what it truly was or if it was even real. He was too terrified to find out. So he simply wrote and wrote until his body could not. 

  


_ He haunts me  _

  


_ But I remain  _

  


_ Silent  _

  


In a manic movement, Wirt pushed the notebook away from himself and stood. The Beast would not have him today. For the Lake was too gorgeous and the breeze just right. So, he took deep breaths and composed himself. 

  


However, a poke to his shoulder made him nearly jump out of his mismatched shoes. After a near heart attack he looked around until he saw a single paper airplane at his feet. It was a little bent now from his scared jig but still fine. 

  


He glanced around in confusion and picked it up gingerly. The paper was folded carefully as if each corner was calculated to give the perfect fold. Only one person was meticulous enough to do such a thing. The ends of his frown began to curl as he unraveled the airplane. 

  


_ So, you’re probably wondering where this came from.  _

  


Wirt laughed loudly. It was Dipper’s handwriting all right.  _ Yeah, I guess you could say that, Dipper. _

  


_ Don’t worry, I’ll get to that in a minute.  I must say that you always know the perfect places on grounds to just sit, and be. I’ll have to follow you next time you disappear. (You know except, this time, with your permission.)  _

  


_ I hope you let me hang out with you more. I’m horrifically awkward and bad at conversations if that wasn’t clear so, I get why you rather not. Yet, you make things comfortable and like home for me. If that makes any sense.  _

  


_ Anyways, I’ve been trying to think of a million different ways to go through with this. I tend to overthink literally everything but, Mabel told me to keep it simple. And you know what? She was right. (Keep that information between us.)  _

  


_ So, keeping it simple I guess. Hogsmeade is coming up soon and I have a question for you.  _

  


_ Would you accompany me on a date?  _

  


Wirt’s cheeks warmed and his hands shook. A date? A date with Dipper? Is this really happening?  Without a thought, he yelled, “Dipper Pines!” 

  


The shadow that he swore he saw earlier popped out from the thicket of the trees. He wore a red flannel and his endearing pine tree hat. He looked a little frazzled and the blush on his cheeks just made him even more adorable. 

  


“Hi.” He rubbed the back of his neck and tried hard to keep eye contact. 

  


Wirt wasn’t sure what made him do it. Was it the letter, Dipper’s blush, or his own heart just wanting to be close? It could have been all of them or none of them but he walked towards Dipper and kissed his rosy cheek. 

  


Immediately, he blushed darkly at Dipper’s awestruck expression. “Hi, yourself.” 

  


“W-Wirt?” Dipper has ascended to live with the angels. He was certain because there was one right in front of him right now. 

  


“My answer is yes. How could I possibly resist a date with you in Hogsmeade?” 

  


Dipper sputtered in disbelief. “Really?” 

  


“Yes,” Wirt scuffed his shoe on the ground. Did he somehow misread the signals? “I want to if you want to.” 

  


“Of course I do!” Dipper sensed his uneasiness and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. “Sorry, you know me…. It’s a date then.” 

  


Wirt smiled and wrapped his arms around to reciprocate. “It’s a date.” 

  


It was peaceful for one moment until a loud shriek of three girls was heard. Mabel, Candy, and Grenda burst from behind the trees and sprinted towards the two. 

  


“That was short-lived,” Wirt muttered. 

  


Dipper giggled. “It’s okay, I’ll protect you.” 

  


That phrase was said in a joking manner but Wirt had a feeling that Dipper would always be there to protect him from whatever demons came their way. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's my boy! He did it! I'm very proud. They're still so awkward but awkward, young love is just the best. 
> 
> I love writing Mabel, she's such a delight, isn't she? I love her just as much as my boys. Anyways, sorry for the brief break between updates, school is killing me slowly. o(-`д´- ｡) However, I am still writing and editing steadily. I'm thinking of making a separate Tumblr for my writings and little drabbles I have just lying around. Feel free to message me on my personal Tumblr if you have any questions or just wanna talk about pinescone. (੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ It's itsnotunusualtolove. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! As always, look forward to more. :)


	7. Always You

“Dipper, please!” 

 

“For the last time, Mabel, the answer is no! It’s going to make me look stupid.” 

 

Mabel puffed her cheeks out in irritation. She clutched the soft blue sweater to her chest and decided to bring out the big guns. 

 

“Dipper,” She whimpered. “I stayed up all night making this for you, just for your date. I even decided to not make it a turtleneck so you’d be more comfortable. It's not stupid, its adorable and Wirt will love it too.” 

 

Dipper locked eyes with his twin’s teary-eyed stare and his resolve cracked. He was dressed in his usual t-shirt and jeans when Mabel burst into the dorm once again with a sweater in hand. They had a deal that he only wore her sweaters during Christmas for their parents, but Mabel was hellbent on him wearing this stupid thing. 

 

“Fine,” he sighed and before she could scream he covered her mouth with his hand “But I get to wear a jacket over it…. And you have to help me tame my hair.” 

 

Mabel deflated at the mention of the jacket but perked back up at the idea of fixing his hair. “You got it, bro-bro.” 

 

He sighed heavily. “Alright, let me see it.” 

 

She handed it to him, practically bouncing. It was a soft Carolina blue, a modest choice compared to her usual neon pinks and purples. A white pine tree was stitched with love to the front of it. “Dipper” was knitted delicately onto the inside of the collar and it felt soft to the touch. All in all, Dipper had worn worse. While he was still afraid of looking like an idiot, she had worked hard to make him something original but modest. Besides, it was damn cold outside. The weather taking a bitter turn just in time for the Hogsmeade trip. It wouldn’t kill him to wear an extra layer. 

 

“Come on, put it on!” Mabel cheered. 

 

“Patience, grasshopper.” He walked past her and flipped her hair on his way to the bathroom. 

 

“Rude.” She sputtered and pushed the hair out of her face. 

 

“Sorry, can’t hear you. The bathroom door is shut.” He called casually. He faced the mirror with a frown. 

 

He never felt attractive but, today was one of those days that he really wasn’t feeling himself. Permanent eye bags were prominent this morning and his skin a ghostly pale color. With another sigh, he took off his hat to examine the mess of curls.   _ When was the last time I brushed it?  _ He couldn’t even remember. 

 

He took off his redshirt and tugged the sweater on. It was a perfect fit but a little loose to make it more comfortable. Dipper had to admit that the sweater made him look more put together. He still glared at his reflection. He wanted to look better than normal. 

 

This was Wirt. Sweet, caring, compassionate Wirt and he wanted to impress him. At least a little bit. He wanted him to appreciate more than just… whatever it was that drew him to Dipper in the first place. Today was not a day for his insecurities to come spilling out. 

 

“Mabel,” He whimpered “I’m a mess.” 

 

She opened the bathroom door and gasped. “Oh my goodness, you look adorable!” 

 

“No, I don’t.” He glared at her through the mirror.  

“Not with that grumpy look on your face.” She pinched his cheek. “Smile, Dippin Dots. You have such a cute smile and may I say that your sweater is absolutely divine.” 

 

“Yeah well.” He bit back a giggle and batted her away. “I got it from one of the best.” 

 

Mabel beamed and grabbed a comb. “Now, hat or no hat?” She asked gingerly. 

 

Dipper thought carefully and glanced at his pine tree hat. It had become a security blanket over the years. A reminder of his adventures and a trademark for his personality. It also helped hide a horrendous birthmark he never wanted anyone to see.  _ Especially, Wirt.  _ His hat made him feel at ease and content to just be himself. He thought for a second,  _ Do I really have anything to be afraid of with him?  _

 

“N-no hat.” He decided with a firm nod of his head. 

 

“Okay,” She squeezed his shoulders and smiled. “Let’s build up your confidence.”

 

* * *

 

“You need help getting ready for… a date? With Dipper Pines?” 

 

“...Yes.” Wirt turned red and picked at his sweater. “I have no idea what to wear and I know it’s silly but… I want to look nice! I don’t know, Sarah! Sorry, this is a first for me and I need some kind of guidance.” 

 

Sarah’s momentary shock faded away instantly as she giggled softly. She never knew that Wirt had found anyone he wanted to date. However, this didn’t surprise her too much considering Wirt was such a romantic. And quiet, dorky Dipper Pines? Not a bad choice at all. “Where’s your trunk? I need to see what I have to work with.” 

 

“You’ll really help me?” Wirt slouched in relief. “Thank you so much. It’s over here.” 

 

Sarah smiled and started rummaging through the sea of sweaters. Wirt always dressed fairly formal outside his uniform but he was comfortable in his sweaters and button-ups. She wanted to keep that look for him but add a little extra something. As she planned an outfit she decided a little teasing was in order. 

 

“So tell me, do you think he’s cute?” 

 

“What?” Wirt squeaked. “You- I- You’ve seen him before.” 

 

“Yeah but, my opinion doesn’t matter right now. Do you think he's hot or not?” 

 

“I-” Wirt scrubbed his crimson cheeks. “He’s amazing and I- yes he’s really really cute. So cute I can’t think straight around him half the time.” 

 

“Amazing, huh?” She smiled and set aside a few shirts she liked. “Must be to make you stutter and blush like that.” 

 

“Shut up,” He groaned. “Yes he’s something special, okay? He asked me out and I just really… want to look good. For him or for me? I’m not sure but, yeah.” 

 

“Well, we will make sure that you look and feel incredible.” She gasped at a shirt she pulled out. “I’ve never seen you wear this before!” 

 

“What-” Wirt was pulled out of his thoughts at the button-up she held up. “Oh, yeah. Greg picked it out for me but it's a little much, isn’t it? It’s also a little tight.” 

 

“Greg picked this out? It’s perfect, Wirt!” She searched around and found the sweater vest she put aside. “Try these on.” 

 

“Sarah, are you-” 

 

“Yes, I’m sure just put them on.” 

 

“Alright.” He sighed and took the shirt and vest to the bathroom. He tugged off his yellow sweater he was wearing earlier and put on the button-up. It was a soft blue color with small white polka dots patterning it. It fit him tighter than most of his shirts. He preferred wearing things a size or two up for comfort so it was odd to wear something fitted. After he buttoned the last button he stretched his arms. It wasn’t uncomfortable, just different. He pulled the burgundy sweater vest on top of the shirt and looked in the mirror. 

 

_ Wow, I look pretty good.  _ Surprised at his sudden confidence he fiddled with the cuffs of his shirt.  _ Well, I  would if my hair wasn’t a total mess.  _ His bed hair was a curse, he was sure of it. He attempted to flatten it down then opened the door to show Sarah. 

 

“What do you-” 

 

“I’m a genius.” Her eyes sparkled. “You look amazing, Wirt. You’ll give Dipper a run for his money.” 

 

“Oh,” He tried to will the blush away to no avail. “Well… thanks, I guess… but my hair.” He patted it down self-consciously. 

 

“Don’t you worry about that. Sit down right here. Sarah will make you look like a superstar.” She tapped the edge of the bed where he sat down. “Now, how many spikes do you want?” 

 

“W-what?! None!” 

 

“Boo,” She chuckled. “You’re no fun.”

 

* * *

 

Dipper bounced on the heels of his best sneakers at the entrance to the courtyard. He felt like he often let Wirt be the one to wait for him so, he got to their meeting spot early. The only downside was he had to stand there consumed with his thoughts. The fact that this was his first date made him incredibly anxious and the fact that it was Wirt just made butterflies fill his stomach. He fondled with the buttons of his jean jacket and tried not to run his hands through his hair. It had been brushed and tamed with some product that Mabel had snuck into it. She had done her job right though, he felt a tad more confident. However, the longer he waited, the more it evaporated. 

 

He huffed out a puff of air and frowned at seeing his own breath. It was going to be much colder than he had anticipated.  _ Should have brought my hat and a pair of gloves.  _ He was so fixated on rubbing his hands together to warm him, he didn’t notice the figure walking up to him. 

 

“Dipper?” 

 

Dipper looked up and nearly choked on his own spit. Coughing raggedly he took a moment to compose himself. Wirt looked absolutely  _ stunning _ . His outfit was tailored to him more than his usual sweaters were. The shirt was adorable but the way it hugged Wirt’s biceps made him sweat nervously. Wirt looked good. The light blush on his cheeks from the cold caught his eyes next, causing a pink to form on his cheeks as well. 

 

“Wirt, h-hi. You look- You’re just stunning.”  _ Real smooth, Pines.  _ “Wait, I mean- well I guess that is what I mean.”  _ Sure, but did you really have to say it out loud?  _

 

Wirt laughed breathlessly, his cheeks even redder. “I could say the same about you. You clean up very nicely, Dipper Pines.” 

 

“Thanks,” He let out a nervous laugh. “S-Sorry that it’s so cold out. You sure you want to still go?” 

 

Wirt linked their arms together and huffed. “Of course I do. We can always huddle up in shops and cafes if it gets too bad.” 

 

“Cuddled up with you in a cafe? That sounds like the perfect date to me.” Dipper shocked himself with his own boldness. 

 

“Oh,” Wirt blushed “Well, that can be arranged.” 

 

Arms still linked, they made their way to the carriages. They both waited until the last one so they could have it to themselves. Wirt took a second to pet and coo at the Thestral that pulled it. Most students wouldn’t see them and those that did were probably too afraid to pet them so, he decided to give this one a little attention. Dipper’s heart warmed despite the chill in the air. 

 

Once they were sat in the carriage, Dipper held out his hand, palm turned upward in an invitation. Wirt took it immediately with a smile and entwined their fingers together. Dipper snuggled up closely next to him and laid his head on Wirt’s shoulder. 

 

“So, what do you want to do first?” 

 

“Hm,” Wirt laid his head atop of Dipper’s. “I wanted to go to the sweet shop and maybe get a hot chocolate or something. Is there anything you had in mind?” 

 

“Well,” Dipper fidgeted. “I wanted to go see… The Shrieking Shack. It’s not a must but it’s loaded with a strange history and I find it fascinating. Other then that, maybe we can get a butterbeer and some lunch.” 

 

“I’ve never seen the shack up close before. We’ll definitely go. Also, I’ve never had butterbeer before so I’m willing to try that too.” 

 

Dipper raised his head to stare at him wide-eyed. “You’ve never had butterbeer?” 

 

“No, normally I just go to the shops.” With no one to go with he usually just went to get Greg something and headed back. He wanted to make up for it all with Dipper. 

 

“It’s the greatest,” Dipper laid his head back on Wirt’s shoulder. “Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.”  _ Kind of how Wirt makes me feel all the time.  _

 

“Really?” Wirt giggled. “We’ll have to go to the Three Broomsticks first thing after the Shrieking Shack.”

 

* * *

 

 

After spending some time over by the shack, the air began to turn Wirt’s nose pink so Dipper lead him to the Three Broomsticks to warm up. All the while, Dipper’s body sizzled with that excited energy he only got when he was around the things he loved. The paranormal, unique creatures and mystery novels all made him bounce and babble with excitement. He was certain he had rambled for at least an hour about his theories about the mysterious building to Wirt. A little bit of him felt bad but Wirt didn’t seem to mind. He asked questions and seemed interested in Dipper’s weird obsessions. Each moment with this poet had his heart steadily falling into the other boy’s palm. 

 

“People say its haunted but, it looks more like a hideout to me.” 

 

“Really,” Wirt sniffled and rubbed his nose. “What makes you think that?” 

 

“There is no real entrance to it. There is a tunnel underneath the Whomping Willow that I think leads inside. I’m not certain but it seems like whoever made it, made it that way to keep something in and others out. Could be a werewolf or some other humanoid creature.” 

 

“How would you know about an entrance underneath the Whomping Willow?” Wirt arched a brow. 

 

“Well, you see this?” Dipper lifted his jeans lightly to show a jagged scar on his leg. “That’s what happens if you get too close to it and it grabs you by the ankle. I noticed some things while I was in the air.” 

 

“Oh my god, what is wrong with you?” Wirt gasped but Dipper just smiled. 

 

“All in the name of research, Wirt.” 

 

“Alright you mad scientist,” Wirt chuckled. “Think you can handle a drink with me you know, in the name of research?” 

 

“Oh geez,” Dipper blushed and took his hand to pull him along. “You’re too cute. Stop that.” 

 

“Sorry no can do,” Wirt squeezed his hand. “Have to keep up with you. Besides, the way you blush is a sweet reward.” 

 

Dipper tried to pout but laughter quickly chased it away. They were a bundle of giggles by the time they entered the restaurant. After an order of two hot butterbeers, Dipper took Wirt’s hands and rubbed them together with his own to warm them. Both boys had to admit that they weren’t fond of showing affection in public, considering that they were both painfully shy. Today was different. Today was new for both boys and it was about discovery and testing the waters. 

 

“You’re hands are so warm. How do you do that?” Wirt questioned with a smile. 

 

“Mabel always told me I was a hot water bottle.” Dipper chuckled. “I’ve always hated the cold. It makes my allergies act up so, I like to keep as warm as possible.” 

 

“Hmm…” Wirt hummed and wrapped their fingers together properly. “I’m not complaining.” 

 

The waitress brought them two butterbeers and Dipper nodded encouragingly at Wirt. “Take a drink. You’ll love it, trust me.” 

 

“I do.” Wirt smiled and took a sip. 

 

The warmth of the beverage hit him immediately. The heat coming from it warmed his face so he cradled it close to him. It tasted sweet and had a distinct butterscotch taste to it. The froth on top of the drink helped take off the edge of the shockingly sweet taste. It flooded him with contentment and he felt light. 

 

“You’re right,” He grinned at Dipper. “It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.” 

 

“I told you,” Dipper laughed. “I’m really into this new look of yours, by the way, Wirt.”

 

“What do you mean?” Wirt frowned. 

 

“The whole butterbeer mustache.” 

 

“Hey,” Wirt tried to pout but Dipper’s laughter broke his act. “Obviously you need to get with the program, Pines. It’s what’s in.” 

 

“You know, I think you’re right.” Dipper scooted his chair over so he was sitting next to Wirt. They picked a secluded corner of the restaurant away from prying eyes. He took a gulp of his drink and grinned proudly with a frothy mustache on his face. 

 

Wirt threw his head back and laughed. Dipper loved when he laughed like that, with no inhibitions and just pure joy. He couldn’t help but lean forward and press a kiss to his dimple that Dipper adored. 

 

Dipper’s smile faded at the abrupt silence. Wirt stared at him with wide eyes.  _ Crap.  _ “I’m so sorry, that was too much, wasn’t it? I just… I’m sorry.” He started to retreat into himself. 

 

Wirt kept him from moving away by putting his hand on his cheek. “It’s okay… just kiss me properly.” 

 

Dipper gaped at him and a flush stained his cheeks. Both boys leaned in and let their lips meet in a soft kiss. It was chaste but sweet. It wasn’t perfect either, Dipper’s lips were chapped and Wirt almost clonked their heads together but, it was just right for them. Perfect for two awkward boys who were head over heels for each other. 

 

“Oh wow,” Dipper leaned their foreheads together and nuzzled. “I’ve been waiting to do that for awhile.” 

 

“Me too.” Wirt blushed. “It was worth the wait, wasn’t it?” 

 

“Yes,” Dipper giggled. “But I’m glad the wait is over. Now I can kiss you whenever I want to…. You know if that’s okay with you! Or yeah, whatever. Forget that last part.” 

 

Wirt laughed breathlessly. He leaned in to kiss him again. He blushed when he realized that he was still cupping Dipper’s face with his hands. He let them drop to his shoulders so he could play with the curls at the base of his neck. 

 

“Nah, I think I’ll remember that statement. Sounds like a good plan to me as long as I can kiss you whenever I want to in return.” 

 

_ Oh boy, Dipper was in deep. _ He was caught up in the soft curl of his lips and the way he stroked his hair. Dipper pressed their lips together again and let it spin out. Wirt kissed him back and he tasted like chocolate and butterbeer. It made Dipper’s head spin and his heart hammer against his chest. When they eventually broke for air, Dipper pulled him close in a hug. 

 

“Sounds like a fair deal to me.” He pressed a kiss to Wirt’s ear. “I can’t believe this is real.” 

 

“I know what you mean,” Wirt whispered and tightened his arms around him. “Last year was the loneliest I have ever been. I-I wasn’t sure how long I could stand the silence… but you came in and suddenly… everything is color. You mean the world to me.” 

 

“Wirt,” Dipper breathed. “You mean so much to me. I wouldn’t be half the person I am without you. You’ve made me a better person in just a few months. I just… want to spend all my time with you.” 

 

“For what it’s worth, you have me.” Wirt giggled. 

 

“It’s worth a whole lot. Also, you have me too.” Dipper smiled shyly at him.

 

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Wirt pulled away only to beam at him with slightly watery eyes.  _ Only happy tears here. _ “Let’s finish our drinks and see where the day takes us.” 

 

“Yeah, let’s do it.” Dipper grinned and lifted his glass to Wirt’s in a toast. “To the first date of many.” 

 

Wirt clinked his glass to Dipper’s and said, “To the best first date and to many more.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever just wish you could go to Hogwarts and Hogsmeade? Cause I do, every single day.   
> Anyways, the day is finally here, the first date! I hope it was worth the wait. (人 •͈ᴗ•͈) It was certainly my favorite chapter to write so far.   
> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments and kudos! I'm in awe whenever I see that someone likes my writing. (´Д｀。)  
> ahhhh, thanks again and until next time! ( ˆᴗˆ )
> 
> Sidenote: I even made a Tumblr with my fics on it if you prefer reading on there. It's empatheticfoxwritings if you're interested.


	8. The Ocean Meets the Sky

Everything was warm.

 

His mind was a haze of comfort and security. His head rested against the other boy’s chest. The steady rise and fall lulled him to sleep. They could have laid there for hours, with Wirt’s arms wrapped around him and his palms pressed against his back. Legs were tangled together and a blanket covered the two completely, shutting them away from the outside world. The butterbeer they shared had made them both slightly tipsy enough to head back to the dorm early. After multiple drugging kisses, they both dozed off on the common room couch. Dipper didn’t know how long they had slept for, nor did he care. He could stay there forever, his heartbeat synced with Wirt’s.

 

However, it wasn’t Wirt’s shifting that woke him up. It was the soft hitches in his breathing and the way his heart sped up. His hands tightened and loosened on Dipper’s shirt and he whimpered quietly. Dipper propped himself up and his heart beat painfully in his chest. Even in his nightmares, Wirt tried to hide his pain. _He won’t be alone, not when I’m here._

 

“Wirt,” He squeezed his hands lightly “Come on, Wirt. It’s just a dream.”

 

“N-No...You can’t take him…” Wirt whimpered and wiggled away.

 

“Wirt, no one is going to take him. Wake up, Wirt. I’m here.” Dipper held on to him despite his wiggling. He rubbed up and down his arms trying to pull him out of this nightmare.

 

“No-no….Dipper!” Wirt jolted awake with a shout. His eyes were wide and shifted all over the room. He clutched his chest and his breathing was erratic.

 

Dipper knew that all these signs added up to a panic attack.

 

“Wirt, shh, it’s okay.” He moved off of Wirt’s lap in case he needed space. “It’s me, okay? It’s just me.”

 

“D-Dipper?” Wirt wheezed. “Y-you’re o-okay?”

 

“I’m fine, Wirt. I’m okay.” Dipper tried to catch his eyes but they merely flicked in every other direction. “What do you need?”

 

“I-I…..I just,” Wirt pawed at Dipper’s shirt. Tears began to pour down his cheeks as he panted. “Y-You, I just need you Dipper. H-Hold me...p-please.”

 

Dipper didn’t need any further invitation. He pulled Wirt into his lap and hugged him tightly. He hushed his whimpers and stroked his hair. Dipper knew what Wirt was going through, nightmares common for him. Panic attacks were something he suffered from too but, he never thought he would deal with these things with Wirt. The boy looked fragile as shutters racked his body. Wirt wasn’t supposed to deal with these problems, he didn’t deserve this kind of pain. To fight back his own tears, he wiped the ones pouring down Wirt’s cheeks and rocked him softly.

 

* * *

 

Everything was cold.

 

He was in that lake again, dark tendrils dragging him down further. They felt like hands as they wrapped around his neck and pulled him down. Greg was screaming for him but he couldn’t move, he was paralyzed. A black figure emerged from the inky black water and held Greg in its claws.

 

“Wirt! Save me, help me!”

 

He tried to shout back but icy water filled his lungs with each breath. _No, let him go! Take me instead!_ He thrashed and kicked despite the pain. Every dream, his movements are futile but he continues despite it all.

 

**“What are you waiting for Wirt?”**

 

That voice, the Beast. Wirt’s thrashing increased. _No, you can’t take him._

 

**“What? Do you not care for him anymore now that you have found someone else?”**

 

Wirt screamed as the beast touched his face. Cold, everything is cold. In the black abyss, he felt tears sting his cheeks.

 

**“Maybe, you need more motivation. Let’s see how you feel when I plunge this ax into your lover’s chest.”**

 

The beast snapped his fingers and Greg was gone. Another form replaced him, a form in the shape of another boy. _No... anyone but him._

 

“Wirt, please save me. I know you can do it. I believe in you.”

 

Wirt screamed impossibly louder and attempted to bite himself free from the binds. Dipper believed in him but it was to no avail. Wirt couldn't even save himself. He wouldn’t let him have Dipper. _No, the beast couldn’t have him._

 

**“This is your last chance, pilgrim.”**

 

The beast that haunted him and tortured him, raised the ax above the only man that he trusted completely with himself. Wirt sobbed brokenly and tore a binding only for it to grow back and bite into his wrists.

 

**“So be it.”**

 

The ax swung down and plunged into Dipper stomach. The look of complete despair and anger in his eyes shocked him out of his nightmare.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wirt, shh, it’s okay.” He felt something move off his lap. “It’s me, okay. It’s just me.”

 

Wirt’s chest and head pounded as he struggled for breath. _He was still underwater, he had to be. The Beast, Dipper, no not him._ The hands were still around his neck. _Where am I?_ He felt hands squeeze his own and his darting eyes attempted to focus. _Dipper, Dipper is here. Is he?_

 

“D-Dipper?” Wirt wheezed and frantically searched the room he was in. “Y-you’re o-okay?”

 

“I’m fine, Wirt. I’m okay….What do you need?”

 

He needed air, he needed to be free from the bindings, he needed Dipper.

 

“I-I…..I just,” Wirt pawed at him, eyes finally focusing. “Y-You, I just need you Dipper. H-Hold me...p-please.”

 

Dipper pulled him into his lap and shushed him softly. Wirt closed his eyes and tried to focus on getting air to his lungs. Little whimpers spilled from him, still unsure of what was happening.

 

“Wirt, you’re here with me. Where ever you were, you’re not there. It was just a dream.” Dipper rocked him and breathed calmly and deeply, trying to coax Wirt into breathing with him. An idea came to him, [a song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5P2-9YY7qU) that his mother would sing to him after a night terror. It might not work but it was damn worth a try.

 

“Hush now, my Storeen. Close your eyes and sleep.” He sang shakily. He tucked Wirt’s head under his chin, close to his chest. “Waltzing the waves, diving the deep. Stars are shining bright. The wind is on the rise, whispering words of long-lost lullabies.”

 

His calming voice and the rise and fall of his chest brought Wirt back to where he was. Where he needed to be. He closed his eyes and focused on Dipper’s lullaby.

 

“Oh, won’t you come with me? Where the moon is made of gold. And in the morning sun, we’ll be sailing. Oh, won’t you come with me? Where the ocean meets the sky and as the clouds roll by,” Dipper placed a kiss on his forehead. “We’ll sing the song of the sea.”

 

“You okay?” Dipper rubbed his back and pressed another kiss to his hair.

 

“I-I think so.” His voice came out raspy. “Dipper I…..thank you.”

 

“Mm-mm. You don’t need to thank me. Was just worried about you.”

 

“Y-yeah,” Wirt snuggled closer. “It was a n-nightmare. I get them s-sometimes, I’m sorry I woke you.”

 

“It’s okay, man. I-” He hesitated but decided that it was okay to share. “I have nightmares too. I even had night t-terrors when I was little. I know how you feel.”

 

“Oh,” That’s why Dipper knew how to take care of him. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

 

“It’s okay. D-Do you want to talk about it or?”

 

Wirt pondered the idea of sharing his childhood horrors with him. He had already talked about Beatrice but there were holes in that story. Like how he had gone back to that lake that haunted him and what he saw that day. He wanted to but he had already screwed up the perfect date they were having and now was not the time. It would be saved for another day.

 

“N-Not right now. I want to tell you, I just don’t want to do it r-right now.”

 

“That’s okay, Wirt.” He kissed his nose and then rubbed them together. “You don’t have to but if you ever do, I’ll be right here.”

 

“The same goes for you,” Wirt smiled softly, eyes sparkling. “You have a wonderful voice.”

 

Dipper turned ruby red and wiggled beneath him. “W-What? No, I don’t. It was- That was a song my mom sang. I’m no singer.”

 

“Hmm, I have to disagree. It was a beautiful song, though. Thank you so much.” He leaned in and connected their lips in a shy kiss. He blushed, kissing a new concept and still shy about it.

 

Dipper’s crimson face faded to a light pink. He leaned in for a deeper kiss. As their lips connected, Dipper placed his hands on Wirt’s cheeks. He rubbed his thumb softly beneath his eyes and sighed into the kiss. _Safe, home, love. That’s what Wirt was._ It didn’t matter what his nightmares were about, Dipper would protect him from anything.

 

Wirt pulled out of the kiss and looked down. “I-I’m sorry for ruining today.”

 

“What? No, you didn’t,” Dipper refused to let him pull away so he pressed their foreheads together. “This day has been perfect. You’re perfect. I want to be with you, man. Every part of you and that includes any demons you have locked up.”

 

“But I-” Wirt sighed and pushed away his worries. “...I don’t know how I can be with you if all you’re this sweet all the time. I think you’ll end up killing me.”

 

“Come on,” Dipper laughed “I have to keep up with your cuteness. Besides, I won’t kill you. I like your face too much.”

 

“If you say so.” Wirt snorted. “I like your face quite a bit too.”

 

“Are you two going to kiss or am I going to have to shove you together?”

 

Dipper jumped and clunked their foreheads together. “Mabel! What?! How long have you been there?”

 

“Too long,” She laughed. “Looks like your date went well, Dip.”

 

“Oh my god, I hate you!” He chucked a throw pillow at her which she caught with a giggle. “Can’t you embarrass someone else instead?”

 

“I’m not here to embarrass you, I’m here to embarrass, Wirt.” She threw the pillow at Wirt which hit him square in the face. “Hi, worry Wirt.”

 

“Hi,” He grumbled and rubbed his brow, still sore from bashing into Dipper’s. “For the record, I’m a worrier because there are people like you that exist.”

 

“Aw! You’re too sweet!” She giggled and pulled a small parcel from her glittery pink bag.”Just because I adore my love birds so much I picked you both something up from Honeydukes.”

 

Dipper’s expression softened at the wrapped parcel. He took it and opened it to find several bonbons with hearts frosted on top. He smiled at Wirt and pressed a kiss to his temple. Despite Mabel’s over-the-top personality, she was honestly the sweetest person in the whole world.

 

“Thanks, Mabes.”

 

“You’re welcome! Now, what did you get for me?”

 

Dipper’s fondness for his twin disappeared immediately and he stuck his tongue at her. “Your gift is our presence.”

 

“Lame,” She drawled but her eyes sparkled at the arm Dipper had wrapped around Wirt’s waist. “You still going to take Mallow out for a bit today?”

 

“Oh shoot,” Dipper frowned. “I completely forgot.”

 

“Mallow?” Wirt blinked at him.

 

“Marshmallow, the creature Dipper loves more than anything in this world.” Mabel’s eyes turned wicked. “Well, besides you of course.”

 

“Get out!” Dipper picked up his shoes from the floor and flung them at his evil twin. “God, you’re the worst!”

 

Wirt rubbed his chest idly. Mabel was probably joking but the ruby red blush on Dipper’s face showed that she may not be completely far off. What was more alarming was the way his own heart sped up at the declaration. One date and he’s already thinking about love. _Talk about fast._

 

Mabel ducked past Dipper’s shoe arsenal and skipped out the common room entrance. “Au revoir, lovers!”

 

Dipper huffed and slouched on the sofa with a pout. His face was still crimson and his arms were crossed like an angry toddler. _He’s so adorable._ Instead of keeping this fact to himself, Wirt decided to share. The feelings he had been carrying around for this boy had been reciprocated and he didn’t want to hold anything back from him. He lightly poked his cheek.

 

“As much as I love your adorable pout, I would much rather see you smile.” Dipper peered at him beneath his eyelashes and it took all of Wirt to not gasp. His poke turned into a soft stroke as he smiled at Dipper. Dipper shyly matched his smile with his own.  “There it is. Your smile is one to rival the sun.”

 

“And yours, to rival all the stars in the universe.”

 

 _Oh._ Wirt was not expecting something as equally romantic in return. It caught him so off guard he was left speechless. Dipper’s giggles brought him back to reality. Reality or an incredible dream he never wanted to wake up from? Wirt really wasn’t sure anymore.

 

“I’m sorry,” Dipper tried to stifle his giggles. “It’s just your face is priceless.”

 

Wirt puffed his cheeks indignantly but couldn’t help laughing as well. “I just wasn’t expecting that.”

 

“Hm, well” Dipper threaded their fingers together “it’s absolutely true.”

 

Wirt beamed and squeezed Dipper’s hand. “So, tell me. Who is this Marshmallow?”

 

“Marshmallow or Mallow as we call her sometimes is my Pharaoh Eagle Owl. She’s my pride and joy.”

 

“Wait, a Pharaoh Eagle? You own that beautiful owl that always greets me at the owlery?” Wirt held their entwined hands to his chest.

 

“You’ve met her then? She’s very sweet but she’ll pawn any treats you have on you.”

 

“Yes, I have!” Wirt practically bounced. “She’s the sweetest. Let’s go see her and Beatrice!”

 

“How could I resist?” Dipper pulled Wirt up and tugged him along.

 

“Wait, Dipper.” Wirt chuckled. “You don’t have any shoes on.”

 

“Who needs shoes when there is adventure afoot?” Dipper grabbed his shoes quickly, regardless, and continued to tug Wirt along.

 

* * *

 

 

The two sat on a clear patch of stone in the owlery. Mallow sat perched on Wirt’s arm as he stroked her feathers softly. Dipper laid his head on Wirt’s shoulder, the boy quietly accepting that it was his favorite place to lay. Beatrice sat snuggled up in a ball next to Dipper, snoozing away. They sat in peaceful silence with the occasional noises of the other birds of prey around them as they shuffled about.

 

As the sun began to set in the distance, Dipper let out a soft content sigh and he let the words he was meaning to say slip from him.

 

“Wirt?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

 

Dipper glanced at him and saw the other boys face flush. He locked eyes with the younger boy and grinned impossibly wide. “Of course I will, you goofball.”

 

Dipper’s breath came out in a shaky sigh and pulled Wirt by the collar of his shirt into a kiss. It caught Wirt off guard, Mallow squeaked at Wirt’s sudden movement. Wirt quickly relaxed into the rough kiss and welcomed the attention Dipper, no his boyfriend, gave him.

 

Dipper ended the kiss and took a moment to just look at his boyfriend. He wanted to savor this moment a little longer. The crinkle in Wirt’s eyes, the awed expression he held, and the soft pink in his cheeks must be treasured. Embarrassment eventually reared its head and he had to look away. Dipper simply snuggled close against Wirt and quietly relished in how incredibly lucky he was.

 

Next, to him, Wirt sat and thought the exact same thing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby Dipper sings is precious to me. It helps me calm down when I panic. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5P2-9YY7qU  
> The first line is actually, "Hush now, mo stoirin" which is my darling in Irish. (Yep, I cried too.) 
> 
> Anyway, what a first date huh? I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm currently pretty sick so sorry for any errors. (-﹏-。) I really wanted to post this and I'll be sure to edit any mistakes later. (Believe me, they bug me as much as they do you). Anyways, thank you for reading and until next time! (　＾∇＾)


End file.
